A Pirate's Life For Me
by ByeByeBye
Summary: Bakura sits in jail when an old friend shows up to save him but to do so he must kidnap the governor's grandson and his friend. Now they are all on an adventure of a lifetime as they seek 7 mysterious items. (pairings: BxR, MxM, YxY)COMPLETED
1. Stuck in jail and a mystery cloaked man

"Poor sod gets hanged at dawn," the prisoner in the cell next to the white haired pirate whispered to his companion.  
  
"Better him then us," the companion whispered back as the pirate, Bakura, let loose a small growl. In reality he shouldn't even had been in the cell ready to be hanged. It had been over a year since he had been on a pirates ship, instead earning his keep as a master thief. He hadn't even been caught stealing. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had been at a tavern when a brawl had broken out causing the soldiers to arrive. In the scuffle a soldier had been shoved up against Bakura when the man saw the pirate's brand on his forearm. Bakura had been immediately arrested and scheduled to be hanged.  
  
Bakura had no fear of dying come dawn. He only merely wished to that he could have died in blaze of glory instead of being gawked at by a crowd of spectators. Bakura regretted little of what he did in his life but one thing he did regret was the fight he had with his best friends a year and a half ago. As the night wore on Bakura wondered where they were and what they were doing at that moment.  
  
*~*~*  
  
An individual wrapped in a black cloak ducked down an alley way as a group of soldiers marched by. Security was tight ever since the captured of a feared pirate earlier that evening and it was suspected that other pirates were in the area as well. This made the individual's task of getting back to his ship that was hidden on the other side of the island much harder. He was also concerned about the ship as well, hoping that the navy would not find the ship before he was able to return to it.  
  
Peaking out, the individual saw that the streets were once again free so he continued his journey. He didn't get far however when he found himself pulling the cloak tighter around his face as he passed two youths.  
  
"Father says the pirate they caught looks like Ryou," the blond haired youth told his tri-haired friend.  
  
'Ryou?' thought the cloaked individual as he paused to listen to their conversation. Could it be that the Ryou they were talking about was the same Ryou that was a friend of his? Ryou did say that this town was his hometown.  
  
"It's hard to believe it's been two years since Ryou died," the tri-haired one sighed.  
  
"Bloody pirates," the blond growled. "It seems like everyone we care about has died from pirates, your parents, Ryou and his family, my mother. It's about time we get revenge on at least one pirate."  
  
The cloaked individual had heard enough so he began walking down the street. There was no doubt about it, he was positive that the Ryou he knew and the Ryou the youths were talking about were the same. That could only mean one thing, which was, the pirate that was caught Bakura, someone who the cloaked individual had figured he would never see again. He had a lot of thinking to do now before he headed back to the ship.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Malik but the pirate could have nothing to do with those killings," protested the tri-colored youth. He was Yugi, the grandson of the governor of the island. His blond companion was Malik, his best friend and son of Commodore Ishtar. "You shouldn't condemn him for crimes he didn't commit."  
  
"Yugi I want payback for my mother! I want payback for Ryou! Don't you want payback for your parents? Or for Ryou? Ryou was our age remember? He was our friend! No one should die that young!"  
  
Ryou had been a close friend of theirs. He was the son of a wealthy merchant whose sister and mother had died when he was young during a pirate raid. Ryou then had spent most of his childhood living with either Yugi or Malik while his father was away on business trips. Then three years ago Ryou's father had started taking his son along with him. A year later, when they were on one of their trips, their ship was attacked by pirates and all aboard were killed. That had been the last straw that snapped on Malik's views on pirates whose own mother had died in the same raid as Ryou's.  
  
"Malik I understand how you feel but you could be directing your hatred at the wrong person," Yugi replied. Yugi did not feel the same hatred as Malik since he was only a baby when his parents were killed by pirates so he never really knew them. "You mother's and Ryou's killers could still be out there. I'm just saying you shouldn't blame this particular pirate."  
  
"Well I'm going to find out!" Malik declared as he stopped walking and turned swiftly around. "Are you coming?"  
  
"I should really get home," Yugi admitted as Malik began walking in the direction of the prison.  
  
"Fine!" Malik called back over his shoulder.  
  
Yugi looked at his retreating form for a few minutes before calling out. "Hey wait up!" he cried before running after his friend.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The cloaked man made his decision. He would not sit by while the pirate known as Bakura was hanged. Once they had been friends, best friends. But that seemed like so long ago. Bakura then was accused of a crime he didn't commit and became enraged when his friends didn't believe him. So himself, Bakura and their other friends ended up going their own separate ways. A year later when the cloaked man randomly bumped into a member of their former crew he learned that Bakura had indeed been framed.  
  
The cloaked man he figured he owed Bakura one for not believing him and he figured it was time to pay the white haired pirate back.  
  
That was why he started making his way towards the prison where he knew his friend was being held.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N - Eep, I know this chapter is so short but I just wanted this chapter to be about setting up for what's about to come. Coming up in the next chapter you find out who the cloaked man is but will he get to Bakura before Yugi and Malik? Also you find out if Bakura gets rescued or not. 


	2. Escape

Malik and Yugi hurried towards the prison unknown to them that they were not the only ones planning on visiting the white haired pirate that night.  
  
They were almost there when a booming voice stopped them in their tracks. "And just where are you too going?"  
  
"Father!" gasped Malik with a little jump when he spun around and saw his father behind him. "We were . . . just . . . umm . . ."  
  
"Worrying your sister half to death!" snapped the elder Ishtar. "I told you these streets were not safe tonight and you were suppose to head straight home! I would expect you to disobey me boy but not you as well Yugi."  
  
Before the Commodore could chew them out anymore a young Lieutenant ran up to them. "Sir, a mysterious ship was discovered on the far side of the island. It's suspected to be a pirates ship."  
  
"Very well," Commodore Ishtar replied before turning back to his son and the Governor grandson. "The two of you go home right now! I'll deal with you when I get home boy and as for you Yugi you can expect that I will visit your grandfather tomorrow morning." With that the Commodore and the Lieutenant walked off leaving the two youths alone once again.  
  
"That was close," sighed Malik with relief. His father was one of the few people he feared. Yugi as well appeared to be very frightful of him as he tri-colored youth was shaking in fear. "Come on Yugi," Malik told him snapping Yugi back to the present and he continued to head towards the prison leaving Yugi to stare after him.  
  
"But your father told us to go home!" Yugi complained as he jogged to catch up with his best friend. "I don't want to get in trouble Malik!"  
  
"Then go home, but I'm seeing that pirate before hand!"  
  
"Just make it quick!" Yugi begged as he continued to follow Malik.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The cloaked man knew that something was up since it appeared that there were now more soldiers then before. Apparently they had found something which worried the cloaked man.  
  
Fortunately the soldiers were all ignoring him and he didn't have a need to hide in another alley which made getting to the prison much easier. Soon he would be there, able to free Bakura and then get off the island either with or without Bakura.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The cloaked man was not the only one that knew that something was up, Bakura could sense that something was happening that night. The prisoners in the next cell had long gone to sleep but not Bakura he wasn't going to waste the last hours of his life asleep.  
  
He heard soldiers running down the street pass the prison. A few minutes later he heard voices talking near the entrance of the prison and before he knew what was happening two individuals were walking towards his cell. At first he thought they were two of his former friends Yami and Marik but then he realized that these two were younger, more innocent. The one who looked like Yami looked just plain scared while the one who looked like Marik looked at Bakura with disgust on his face.  
  
"So you're the pirate?" the blond sneered.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Bakura growled. It would figure that when he only had a few hours left of which he wanted to be alone he would be visited by some pirate-hating punk.  
  
"Malik lets just get out of here," the tri-haired one whispered to his friend. "This is too creepy! He does look like Ryou!"  
  
"How do you know Ryou!?!" Bakura asked snapping his head up. He then snared at himself in disappointment. He had vowed to forget he ever had feelings for his look-a-like.  
  
"We should ask you the same question!" the blond known as Malik replied glaring at Bakura. "He was killed by your kind!"  
  
Yugi could have sworn he saw some of the fire in the pirate's eyes die when he heard that Ryou was dead.  
  
"I know nothing of Ryou's death," Bakura replied before stalking further back in his cell, clearly wanting to be alone.  
  
"We're not finished with you!" Malik called after him but Bakura merely ignored him. Suddenly shouts were heard from the entrance of the prison and a person dressed entirely in a black cloak began running down the short stairs with his sword drawn. Jumping the rest of the way down the man in the cloak raced over to the cell shoving the two youths out of the way. Producing the keys to the cell, the cloaked man quickly unlocked the cell.  
  
"Hurry!" he ordered Bakura and the white haired pirated quickly did as he was told. He quickly exited his cell and grabbed his sword and pistol off a bench which had been taken away from him when he was arrested. He then pointed the pistol at the two youths and the cloaked man.  
  
"Who are you?" Bakura snared. Just because the cloaked man saved his life didn't meant that Bakura was just yet willing to trust him.  
  
Throwing off the cloak, Bakura was met with all too familiar lavender eyes, blond hair and smirk. "Marik!" Bakura cried.  
  
"Same old Bakura I see," grinned Marik. "Although considering that I just saved your life it would be nice if you spared mine."  
  
"Fine," Bakura snapped and he lowed his pistol. "I suppose you have a plan on getting out of here?"  
  
"Now I do," grinned Marik as he pulled out his own pistol and grabbed Malik who was standing near him. Holding Malik up against his body, Marik pointed his pistol at the younger blond's head. Bakura quickly got the idea and grabbed Yugi and held him the similar fashion.  
  
"Let's go," Bakura commanded as he led the way out of the prison. To his surprise however when they got outside, the streets were empty.  
  
"All the soldiers are on the other side of the island," Yugi quickly explained. "They found a mysterious ship there which they think is a pirates ship." Marik's eyes widen at this information and his grip tightened on Malik.  
  
"Your ship I take?" Bakura asked and Marik nodded.  
  
"Great now we're stuck here," Marik grumbled. He didn't dare tell Bakura that Ryou was a member of his crew.  
  
"We have hostages," Bakura reminded him as he shifted his pistol so that it was now rammed into the small of Yugi's back. Part of him couldn't believe that he was willingly working with Marik again, but then again he wanted to get out of there alive. He couldn't understand though why Marik would risk his life to rescue him.  
  
"Right," Marik nodded as he also changed his pistol's position so it was now pointed into the small of Malik's back. The pirates and their hostages then began making their way towards the docks.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ryou ran through the empty streets as fast as he could. Marik had told everyone to stay onboard the ship but Ryou couldn't help but try to find his old friends. For all he knew they thought he was dead and he wanted to let them know he was all right.  
  
With his search for Yugi and Malik unsuccessful, Ryou had started the trek back to the ship, but upon arriving at the small beach out in the sea Ryou saw the navy ships arriving to investigate the pirate ship. Ryou had then turned immediately around and ran back to town to try and find Marik to inform him of what happened. There was the little problem however that Ryou had no clue where Marik was headed or even if he was still in town.  
  
Unfortunately for Ryou he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up bumping into another person knocking them both to the ground. Before Ryou was able to get back to his feet and run off again a familiar voice came from the man he had knocked into.  
  
"Ryou?" asked the man causing Ryou to freeze. 


	3. Reunion of Friends

A/N- Go me! 2 reviews! *does a little dance* Yamishadowcat22 and Smarty1, this is for you two since apparently you're the only people reading. lol  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
Ryou blinked a few times and stared up at the man who was towering over him in the dim moonlight.  
  
"Yami?" he asked recognizing the best and most feared pirate of the Spanish Sea. Ryou was briefly afraid of the pirate who was only slightly older then himself. They had not seen each other in over a year and had no left of the best of terms since Ryou blamed Yami for Bakura leaving. So instead Ryou left Yami's crew along with Marik and they formed their own band of pirates aboard Marik's ship, The Shadow Realm, which slowly began to rival Yami's own ship, The Duel Monster. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing," Yami replied as he helped Ryou to his feet, allowing Ryou to relax a little. At least Yami didn't appear to be mad at him.  
  
"Marik had business here," Ryou explained. "But our ship was captured along with our crew. I'm now trying to find Marik since he's somewhere still in this town."  
  
"Great," Yami sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to cut my business here short as well. Come on," he added as he grabbed Ryou's wrist and started dragging him towards the dock.  
  
"But what about Marik?" Ryou protested but he did little to fight Yami who was still dragging him through the empty streets.  
  
"If Marik's smart he knows it useless to stick around here. He'll head for the docks. Now even him could rescue his entire crew without help."  
  
Although Ryou hated himself for not looking further for Marik, he knew that Yami was right. Besides he also knew that Marik didn't really care for his crew anyways and probably wouldn't risk the chance to try and rescue them. His crew, unlike Yami's was not the loyal bunch.  
  
There was little that Ryou could do but go along with Yami for the time being.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe my ship is gone," Marik grumbled as he, Bakura and their two hostages made their way towards the docks.  
  
"Get over it," Bakura growled. He really did not want to listen to Marik complain all night and he really didn't care what happened to Marik's ship.  
  
"You realize that your pathetic ship was probably sunk don't you?" Malik told them with a hateful laugh. His remark caused Bakura to laugh as well.  
  
"I think I like that kid."  
  
"Shut up both of you!" growled Marik. "I saved your life remember Bakura. At least try not to laugh at me."  
  
"Why did you do that anyways?"  
  
"I have my reasons," Marik grumbled. "Now I'm regretting them though."  
  
"You'll be really regretting it when my father realizes that you have us!" Malik boldly told the two pirates.  
  
"Oh really?" Marik laughed.  
  
"His father is the commodore," Yugi quietly informed them.  
  
"Nice going Yug," Malik sighed. "Now they're really going to let us go. Why don't you go ahead and tell them that your grandfather is the governor while you're at it?"  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Marik asked Bakura with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Yep," grinned Bakura. "These two will make a nice ransom."  
  
"You'll be skinned alive when you get caught," Malik hissed.  
  
"We have to get caught first," Bakura reminded him. "And I have no plans on getting caught ever again."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So what exactly are you doing here anyways?" Ryou asked Yami as they continued their way through the town.  
  
"I heard that a master thief resided here and I was trying to find him to hire him. But instead I found you."  
  
"Interesting," mused Ryou. "We were here for that same reason. Marik was out looking for him when the ship was discovered."  
  
"Did Marik know that you had left the boat as well?"  
  
"No, I kinda snuck off since this is my hometown."  
  
"So it's safe to say that Marik hadn't made it back to the boat yet when it was discovered. Unless he discovered that you were missing."  
  
"Yeah," Ryou nodded. "I'm the only one he wouldn't take off on."  
  
Yami was about to say something when he suddenly heard voices behind him. "Come on!" he ordered quickly to Ryou pulling him in an alley. The hid behind some crates as they waited to watch who was about to pass them. Before that happened however the unmistakable sound of soldiers footsteps were heard in the other directions causing the group who had been behind Yami and Ryou to rush towards their hiding spot in hopes of hiding there as well.  
  
"Hurry!" Yami hissed as he shoved open a door finding himself in an empty shop. He dragged Ryou in after him and then cracked the door so that they could peer out into the alley to spy what was happening.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey--" Malik began to cry upon hearing soldiers footsteps walking in their direction. Marik quickly clamped his hand over Malik's mouth but it was too late the soldiers had heard his cries and were already coming to investigate.  
  
"Shit," hissed Bakura, clamping his hand over Yugi's mouth as well before he could also try anything. Glancing around he saw a pile of crates stacked up in an alley. "Over there!" he quickly told Marik nodding to the crates. The pair quickly dragged their hostages behind the crates and they waited while holding their breaths.  
  
"The voice came from somewhere around here," they heard one of the soldiers say.  
  
"Search the area!" cried another. "It must be more pirates!"  
  
There was little Bakura and Marik could do as they watched two soldiers walk carefully over to their hiding spot. They were so intent on watching the soldiers that they didn't notice the door next to them open slightly and two pair of arms reached out from the room inside. One pair of arms grabbed Bakura while the other pair grabbed Marik and pulled both pirates inside, their hostages being dragged in with them who were still being held tightly in their arms. Once the four of them were inside the door slammed shut and was quickly locked.  
  
"What the--" Marik began to ask when he found himself staring into crimson eyes. "Yami!" he cried happily, releasing his captive to hug Yami tightly. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I was conducting business when I ran into an old friend," Yami smirked as he nodded over to where Ryou, Bakura and Yugi were trying to untangle themselves from each other.  
  
"Ryou, you're safe!" Marik cried, jumping on his younger friend, crushing Bakura and Yami in the process.  
  
"Ryou!" cried Bakura, Yugi and Malik in shock. Bakura who was closest to Ryou shoved Marik off of him and hugged him, cuddling him tightly. "Those little punks told me you were dead!"  
  
"Marik wouldn't dare to let anything happen to me," Ryou grinned happily. He couldn't believe he was back in Bakura's arms. He felt safe and comfortable. "Who said I was dead though?" It was then that he noticed Yugi and Malik. "Hey guys," he cried happily, but made no move to leave Bakura's arms just yet.  
  
"Everyone quiet!" Yami ordered from where he was listening next to the door. He could still hear the soldiers out in the alley. After a few minutes Yami nodded to them that it was safe to continue to talk.  
  
"Ryou we thought you were dead!" Yugi cried. "We heard you were attacked by pirates two years ago! Now you're working with them?!"  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Ryou nodded. "I'm not really sure but I somehow survived the pirate attack on our ship. Yami found me floating on a piece of driftwood in the water and saved me. He then allowed me to join his crew where I stayed until a year ago when I went off with Marik."  
  
"Speaking of which why weren't you on the ship?" Marik asked eyeing his younger friend resulting a growl from Bakura. Marik and Yami exchanged a look at that both of them realizing that Bakura still had feelings for his look-a-like.  
  
"I . . .umm . . .snuck off so I could try to find my friends to let them know I was alright," Ryou admitted with a blush. "On my way back I saw the navy's ships surround the Shadow Realm so I quickly made my way back here to try to find you when I literally bumped into Yami. We were on our way back to his ship when we found you guys."  
  
"Well at least we now have an escape route," Marik shrugged before turning to Yami. "Who did you leave in charge?"  
  
"Seto," Yami told him and both Marik and Bakura nodded their heads in approval. Yugi and Malik were just plain confused and Ryou merely snuggled closer to Bakura while he could.  
  
Seto Kaiba had been a part of the tight group of pirates which included Yami, Bakura and Marik before Bakura had been accused of plotting against the group in an attempt to take things over for himself. Bakura had insisted that wasn't true disappeared after a bitter argument. Marik who had agreed with Bakura left as well taking Ryou along with him. Seto and the rest of the crew had stayed with Yami however with the exception of Keith who had been the one to frame Bakura. Keith had been determined to break apart the group as no one could challenge them for treasure when they were together.  
  
"The hard part will be getting to the docks," Yami told them before turning his complete attention to Yugi, Malik and Ryou. "You three are from here so take us the best route."  
  
"Right," Ryou nodded while Yugi and Malik weren't quite as sure.  
  
"What's going to happen to us?" Malik asked indication himself and Yugi.  
  
"Friends of Ryou's will not be harmed unless you do something stupid," Yami told them while shooting Marik and Bakura a look. More so the look was directed at Marik since Bakura was still to interested in Ryou to care what the others were doing. "Let's go," Yami barked as he opened the door now that the area was safe once again from soldiers. 


	4. Arrival at The Duel Monster

A/N - Yay! Reviews! They make me very happy! Thank you everyone who took time to review! ^_^  
  
For those who noticed, yeah it is very Pirates of the Caribbean themed. It's one of my favorite movies so I couldn't help but combine POTC and YGO. You should have seen the original version I was ripping way more stuff off the movie, lol. Near the beginning there was a scene very much like the Will/Jack fight between Marik and Malik but Marik didn't get caught the way Jack did. And then in the next chapter Marik saved Bakura from being hanged in extremely similar fashion as Will rescuing Jack at the end of the movie except they were about to get caught when Yami suddenly showed up to save them and they captured Malik and Yugi in the process to help them escape (I can't remember if I had Ryou already being a pirate or if he was with Malik and Yugi).  
  
Anyway here's the next chapter. I would have had it up sooner but exams were distracting me. Now I'm on my Christmas vacation so I should be quicker at writing the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malik, Yugi and Ryou led the three pirates through the very empty streets. Malik and Yugi walked ahead of the small pirate group showing them where to go, both worried if they tried to contact someone for help that Ryou could be hurt in the process. Although they hadn't seen him in years and he was now technically their enemy, Ryou was still their friend and they didn't want him harmed which was why they were cooperating with the pirates.  
  
It was late so there weren't many people out which worked to their advantaged, plus anyone who would have had been out had been scared away by all the recent patrols.  
  
"What's going to happen to us?" Malik asked again breaking the silence of the group. "As soon as we get to the docks how do you know that Yugi and I are not going to go find ourselves the nearest soldier and tell them where you are. Even if you can make it back to your ship, you'll be caught again by dawn."  
  
"Which is why you two are coming with us," Yami calmly replied. Neither Marik or Bakura tried to disagree with him. To them it really wasn't strange how quickly they fell back into their old patterns when they were working together with Yami being their leader.  
  
"What?!" squeaked Yugi in fear as he turned around and looked up at the pirate which looked so much like himself except for the cold crimson eyes. Those crimson eyes however seemed to soften when they looked down at Yugi.  
  
"I told you, you will not be touched unless you give us a reason to harm you," Yami reminded them.  
  
"It's okay guys," Ryou quietly told Malik and Yugi from where he was walking next to Bakura. "Yami always keeps his word. You can trust him."  
  
"I'm the one that shouldn't be trusted," Marik told their two young captives as he gave them an evil grin. The two youngsters gave a little yip as they turned quickly back around and continued their path so that they didn't have to look at the crazed blonde pirate anymore.  
  
"Marik," Ryou sighed as he looked at his now former captain. "That wasn't very nice." Ryou knew that Marik would never harm him so that he had nothing to fear. Ever since Bakura had joined the Yami's crew and met the three pirates Bakura had never allowed anyone to come near his small white haired look-a-like without his approval. No one on the crew had been safe from Bakura when it had come to Ryou. Not even Yami, Marik, Seto, and Jou were safe from his wrath. Seto had learned that lesson quickly when he had tried to scare Ryou early on. Bakura had seen that Seto was bullying their young guess and immediately threw Seto over board. Jou had not been happy over that and confronted Bakura while the others attempted to drag a wet Seto back on deck. Jou, then too found himself soon swimming with the fishes. The others had quickly learned after that not to mess with Ryou if they didn't want to go for a swim, or worst because if Bakura was willing to throw his friends overboard there was no telling what he would do to someone he didn't like.  
  
"We're almost there," Yugi announced softly. Malik meanwhile was pouting since he didn't exactly like what was happening to him and his best friend. Sure enough once they rounded the last corner they found the docks they had been looking for.  
  
"Good work," Yami replied as the pushed past the two captives. Marik, Bakura and Ryou remained behind them just in case they tried to escape.  
  
Yami led the group to a small, deserted fishing boat that would take them to his own ship, The Duel Monster. "That's your ship?" Malik asked with a laugh and Yami shot him a look that clearly told him to shut up.  
  
"We're 'borrowing' this boat to take us to the Duel Monster," Yami explained to Malik and Yugi as he hopped on board and quickly began untying the ropes.  
  
"If my father hasn't found it yet," Malik countered, causing Marik to give a small laugh. He kind of liked the kid he sure had some guts.  
  
"You'll find I'm a lot better at remaining undetected then Marik is," Yami informed Malik with a smirk causing Marik to growl at him.  
  
"It wasn't my fault that someone," shot a glare at Bakura, "was foolish enough to get caught making all those bloody soldiers run around trying to find more pirates."  
  
"I'm retired from pirating," Bakura snapped causing Ryou to jump slightly. Bakura saw this and wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist to tug the younger one closer to himself, calming Ryou in the process. "I'm now a professional thief. The best thief there is. Those morons got lucky and accidentally saw my pirate brand."  
  
"You're the thief I was after!" both Yami and Marik cried as the rest of them boarded the small fishing boat and they began their journey out into the sea where the Duel Monster was waiting for them. Both Yami and Marik then looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces as Bakura laughed at them both.  
  
"Nice to see that I'm so popular," he laughed.  
  
"You better not be too popular," Ryou quietly grumbled causing Malik and Yugi to both give him a confused look. The three other pirates didn't hear what Ryou said so he decided to ignore the look his two friends were giving him.  
  
"I found him first!" Marik cried who was now arguing with Yami over who had the right to ask Bakura to help them.  
  
"Yes but you not only don't have a crew you don't have a ship!" Yami countered. Bakura meanwhile continued to laugh at them. A small part of him hated to admit it but he had missed his friends.  
  
"I go with Ryou," Bakura announced breaking into their argument smirking at them. Ryou quietly beamed from Bakura's side.  
  
"Ryou's a part of my crew!" Marik cried triumphantly.  
  
"Oh so now you have a crew of one, a thief and no boat," Yami replied sarcastically. "Good for you! Hey if you're really nice maybe I'll let you take this old thing once we get back to the Duel Monster."  
  
"Why don't the two of you just work together?" Ryou asked. "You guys were unstoppable! Think about it, the most feared pirate group back together again . . . no treasure would remain safe."  
  
"I'm willing," Bakura replied with a shrug.  
  
"Figures he'd side with Ryou," Marik whispered to Yami.  
  
"How did they survive apart?" Yami muttered back to him.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Bakura asked with a growl. He didn't like the way the two of them were whispering to each other while looking at himself and Ryou.  
  
"Nothing," Marik replied trying to look innocent. He was failing miserably. Yami was only doing a slightly better job at looking innocent; he was also smirking at the pair of them with a knowing look in his eyes.  
  
"Sure," was all that Bakura said with a roll of his eyes before getting down to business. "So tell me why you two were both looking for the great King of Thieves."  
  
"To steal something of course," Marik replied as he exchanged a look with Yami. Both of them had already figured out that they were both after the same thing.  
  
"A diary in fact," Yami added. "This diary is full with information including a map where an unmatched valuable treasure is hidden. Seven pure gold items which is told to have amazing powers. The diary is the only solid information that the seven items exist. Many have tried to steal it but all have failed. That is why we need you."  
  
"Sounds easily enough," Bakura replied with yawn and a shrug. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to being able to finally rest once they arrived at the Duel Monster. Ryou was also yawning at Bakura's side. Nearby Malik kept a watchful eye on the pirates while Yugi slept curled at his side. "How much longer?" Bakura asked Yami turning his attention back to the pirate captain.  
  
"Not much longer now," Yami replied. True to his word they were soon able to see the grand ship in the dark waters. Thankfully there was a full moon or else finding the ship would have been a lot more difficult.  
  
"Who goes there!" a voice called from the ship as the small fishing boat grew closer. Yami sighed in relief that Tristian was on watch that night as some of the crew would have fired first, ask questions later especially since he had told his crew that he wouldn't be back until the morning.  
  
"Tristian, wake Seto we leave as soon as we're all on board," Yami called up to him as the fishing boat came along side of the Duel Monster. They quickly woke Yugi and the six of them climbed up on board Yami's ship where Seto Kaiba, Yami's first mate, met them.  
  
"You found who you were looking for so soon?" Seto asked Yami who was the first one to reach the deck.  
  
"Oh I found him all right. Him and so much more," Yami replied with a smirk as the turned around to help pull up Yugi and Malik. "Hostages," Yami quickly explained to Seto who was eyeing him. "They are not to be harmed." Seto nodded at this order, he remembered the last time he decided not to listen to Yami when it came to a prisoner, that had been Ryou.  
  
The crew gasped when the next person who climbed on board was Marik, who was followed closely by Ryou. "You two are the King of Thieves?" Seto asked in shock.  
  
"No I am," Bakura replied as he pulled himself on deck, causing the pirate crew to gasp once again. Bakura merely glared at them all as he returned to Ryou's side. There were some members of the crew that had not been around when Bakura had left, the one Yami called Tristian being one of the new members of the crew and Bakura didn't trust them around his Ryou just yet.  
  
"Enough gawking!" Bakura snapped causing the crew to rush back to their duties. Seto had already given the order to them that they were to leave as soon as their captain was on board.  
  
"Put the hostages in my room," Yami commanded. "I am not tired so they can stay there for the night." Yami then turned to Marik and Bakura. "I know we parted on bitter terms but your rooms remained the same, I did not touch them. Both of you should go get some sleep," he told them. Yami did not however have to tell Ryou stay with Bakura. They all knew he would anyway.  
  
Marik and Bakura slightly nodded as they walked towards their cabins, Bakura taking Ryou with him. Seto meanwhile lead Yugi and Malik to Yami's cabin before joining Yami at the helm.  
  
"I told you one day they would be back," Seto grinned as he approached his captain, who was holding his compass with one hand and steering the ship with the other.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"So who are the captives?"  
  
"Friends of Ryou. Bakura and Marik found them, you know those two can't stay out of trouble for very long." Seto laughed at this. It was true, Bakura and Marik always found some way to get into trouble and it was always up to him and Yami to save them. Although Bakura did calm down a little after Ryou had joined the crew. Bakura would do nothing to risk the life of Ryou. Risking his own life? Sure. Risking Marik's life? Of course! But never Ryou.  
  
"Yeah well as long as those two don't manage to get the entire Royal fleet after us they can kidnap anyone they want," Seto replied with a laugh.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sir?" whispered a small voice as the young maid entered her master's room. Her master was currently fast asleep and the maid knew not to disturb him unless it was it was important.  
  
"What is it Mary?" Governor Mutou asked coming awake.  
  
"Young Master Yugi has not yet returned," Mary quickly informed the elderly man.  
  
"What?!" Governor Mutou cried coming fully awake. Young Yugi meant the world to the governor, raising his grandson after the death of Yugi's parents.  
  
"Young Master Yugi has gone missing," Mary repeated.  
  
"Contact the Commodore immediately!" Governor Mutou ordered. "I want my grandson found now!"  
  
Twenty minutes later Commodore Ishtar arrived at the governor's mansion and was quickly brought up to speed on the missing Yugi. The commodore also gravely told the governor that he had decided to stop by his own place to question Malik on where he had last saw his best friend but he discovered that his own son was missing as well.  
  
"I ordered them both to go straight home!" Commodore Ishtar hissed as he paced the floor. "When I get my hands on that boy he will pay!"  
  
"Check the prison," Governor Mutou ordered a soldier. "Knowing those two they were probably on their way to see that pirate that was captured early this evening when you bumped into them. Maybe he has seen them."  
  
"I'll go myself!" Commodore Ishtar told the governor. "We'll stop at nothing to find your grandson and my son!"  
  
"Very well," Governor Mutou replied, nodding his head. He prayed his grandson was found soon and that he was unharmed.  
  
Commodore Ishtar quickly left and was at the prison within ten minutes. He went straight to the white-haired pirate's cell only to find it was empty.  
  
"Blast it!" Commodore Ishtar cried. He quickly realized what had to have happened to his son and young Yugi and vowed to stop at nothing until the pirate was re-caught and Malik and Yugi were returned. 


	5. Pasts Revealed

A/N - Thank you so much for all the reviews! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the Duel Monster sailed through the black night the two young captives huddled together in Yami's cabin. Yugi was wrapped in Malik's embrace as the blonde tried to comfort his tri-colored friend. Yugi eventually cried himself to sleep thanks to the gentle rocking of the boat. Malik however knew that he was getting little sleep that night. He vowed to protect himself and Yugi no matter what since he didn't trust the pirate's captain's word that they would not be harmed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So what have you been up to?" Ryou asked Bakura his voice soft and gentle. So sweet, it made Bakura wonder how he had manage to go so long without hearing that voice.  
  
"This and that," Bakura replied playfully with a smirk. Although they had never officially been together before Bakura had left there was no denying that each had feelings for each other, everyone could see that. "What were you thinking when you joined Marik's crew? I'm surprise he didn't try to kill someone every day."  
  
"He did!" Ryou cried with a laugh. The laugh however quickly turned into a yawn.  
  
"I think someone needs to get to bed," commented Bakura with mischief look in his eyes as he watched Ryou yawn again. He gently shoved Ryou back onto the bed before jumping on it after him.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou protested while laughing as Bakura buried his face into Ryou's soft, white hair.  
  
"Okay, fine," Bakura replied while giving Ryou a pouting look. Bakura quickly stood up again, pulled out his pistol and placed it on a nearby table. He then removed his hat, jacket, boot and his belt with his sword attached to it. Ryou quickly followed suit, they then crawled under the covers together and snuggled together to kept warm.  
  
"Goodnight Ryou," Bakura whispered before pressing a intense but gentle kiss to Ryou's lips. Bakura was then fast asleep before Ryou came out of his shock long enough to realize what had just happened.  
  
"Goodnight my love," Ryou whispered back to him as he snuggled closer to the elder pirate. Ryou then too was soon fast asleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Marik slowly woke after about four hours of sleep. He dressed quickly, before walking out of his cabin and made his way towards the helm where Yami still stood steering the ship. Seto had long retreated back to his own cabin for some much needed sleep.  
  
"Take my cabin and get some sleep," Marik ordered him. "I'll take over things here."  
  
"Fine," Yami nodded as he turned control over to his friend with a sly grin on his face. "The sun will be rising soon so even you should have no problem in finding our way."  
  
"Hey!" Marik protested as Yami walked away laughing. Marik meanwhile growled after him scaring half the crew that was on duty. They remembered what Marik was like before. He was a psychopath who one minute seemed fine and the next minute he would be-head anyone who came within two feet of him. The only ones immune to Marik's wrath was Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Seto and Jou. Jou merely because he was with Seto and Marik knew that Seto would be after him if anything happened to Jou.  
  
The crew tried to avoid eye contact with Marik as they continued about their tasks hoping that soon that Seto or Yami would return to save them from the psychopath.  
  
*~*~*  
  
An hour after Marik woke Bakura slowly stirred bringing him back to the side of consciousness. A smile broke out over his face upon seeing Ryou sleeping peacefully next to him. Bakura more than anything wanted to stay next to Ryou for a while longer but he knew that there was work to be done.  
  
Dragging himself out of bed, Bakura quickly dressed before making his way out onto the deck and into the rapidly rising sun light as the sun rose in the sky.  
  
The crew who had already been cowering in fear under the command of Marik looked like they were ready to abandon ship when they saw Bakura join Marik at the helm.  
  
"Yami left you in charge?" Bakura asked with amusement upon approaching his friend. "Is he crazy?!"  
  
"Hey, I'm the only crazy one here!" Marik protested. "Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be busy screwing Ryou? Or have you not gotten the balls yet to admit your feelings?"  
  
"He's sleeping," Bakura huffed.  
  
"I'll go wake him up," Marik grinned and he began to walk away but Bakura grabbed the back of his jacket stopping him.  
  
"He's mine!" Bakura growled and Marik's grin grew.  
  
"Are you sure? You've been away for such a long time. . . Ryou may have found someone else by now. . ."  
  
"If you don't want to swim with the fishys, I suggest you change the subject now."  
  
"Say, what do you think about our two new friends?" Marik quickly asked innocently before Bakura could get any more ideas about throwing him overboard.  
  
"The midget is weak and blondie is feisty," Bakura replied with a shrug. "Who cares we'll dump them at some town where their daddys can come and get them."  
  
"Yeah and then we'll have the entire British Navy after us," Marik grumbled. Fortunately for him however Bakura was not paying attention. Looking over Marik saw what had distracted his friend. It had been the younger white-haired pirate who was currently walking across the deck towards Yami's cabin.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ryou had awakened not long after Bakura. Seeing that Bakura was already up and more then lightly on deck causing mayhem with no doubt Marik by his side, Ryou decided to pay a visit to his friends to see how they were holding up. Therefore once he was dressed he began making his way towards Yami's cabin.  
  
"Hello?" he gently called as he knocked on the door while at the same time opening it. Walking inside he found his two friends curled together on Yami's bed. Yugi was still fast asleep in Malik's embrace. Malik meanwhile was still staring at the door with tired eyes. "Malik didn't you get some sleep?!" Ryou exclaimed upon seeing the blonde.  
  
"No," came Malik's soft reply as he tried not to wake Yugi. It did not work however for Yugi was already stirring and soon opened his eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi cried, panicking, not realizing where he was. His members soon returned to him however when he saw Malik and Ryou. He then moved away from Malik and sat on the end of the bed. "What's going to happen to us?" he asked Ryou.  
  
"I honestly don't know," Ryou replied as he sat down next to Yugi. "Yami doesn't seem to be wasting any time to go after this treasure of his. We have to dock somewhere for supplies so I imagine he'll just let you go wherever that is."  
  
"Great he could drop of in the middle of no where with no place of getting back home," Malik grumbled. Staying awake all night was beginning to catch up with Malik which wasn't good for his temper.  
  
"Yami's not like that," Ryou replied with a shake of his head. "He's tough but fair. Plus he never goes back on his word. He said you will not be harmed and he means it. Wherever you get dropped off it'll be somewhere with a naval base so that you can contact your home. Until then you'll stay on the ship as our special guests."  
  
"Guests?!" Malik cried. "We're prisoners!"  
  
"No you're not," Ryou protested softly. Ryou was known for never raising his voice and he was not going to start with someone who he had once been close too. "Yami would have easily locked you in a cell if he wanted too. But instead he put you up in his own cabin for the night so you'd be comfortable. Later today he'll probably find another place for you to stay and trust me it probably won't be as nice as in here. Plus no one was ordered to guard you so you don't try anything. Trust me no other prisoner taken aboard the Duel Monster has ever been treated this nicely. If you want I can give you a tour of the boat."  
  
"That would be great!" Yugi cried excitedly. Now that the sun was up, Yugi's confidence seemed to grow. In truth Yugi was kind of afraid of the dark. It made him nervous.  
  
"Whatever," Malik grumbled, so the three of them stood up and Ryou led them out of Yami's cabin and on to the deck. Immediately Malik's attention went towards the two pirates still at the helm who both were watching the trio. Malik growled slightly upon seeing them.  
  
"That's Bakura and Marik," Ryou quickly explained. "They were once apart of a fearsome pirate foursome along with Yami and Seto who you met last night. They broke up almost a year and a half ago, but now the old group is finally back together. All four of them grew up together in a land far far away, Egypt. Seto and Yami are actually cousins and it's rumored that they come from an ancient line of Egyptian pharaohs! All four of them wanted great adventure so when they were fourteen they ran away from home. Eventually they ended up here in the Caribbean and took up the life of a pirate. That was five years ago."  
  
"Wow," replied Yugi. Malik meanwhile continued to glare at the two pirates.  
  
Ryou was about to led them on when a small, bug-type person approached them, cutting off their path. "Back again I see Ryou," sneered the bug person.  
  
"What do you want Weevil?" Ryou asked all the while thinking that Weevil must have a death wish to try anything with Bakura on board. But then Ryou remembered that Weevil was one of the few crewmembers that were not on deck when they had come on board last night.  
  
"I was just wondering how much you missed me?" Weevil replied with a nasty grin. Weevil had always taken too much interest in Ryou.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Sure you did," Weevil replied with a smirk as he started running his slimy hand up Ryou's bare arm.  
  
Malik was about to jump in to defend poor little Ryou but before he could someone breezed past him. Before anyone knew what had happened, Weevil's bloody arm was lying on the deck and Bakura was holding a painful Weevil up by his hair.  
  
"I warned you before, never touch something that belongs to me," he snarled into Weevil's face before dumping the bug-like person overboard. It was only a matter of minutes before sharks had arrived to devour Weevil. "Bones clean this mess up!" Bakura snapped at a pale short pirate with spiky hair who hand been standing nearby.  
  
"Yes sir," the one called Bones quickly replied as set about cleaning up the mess as to avoid anymore of Bakura's wrath that morning. Bakura meanwhile was checking over Ryou.  
  
"I'm fine," Ryou reassured him. "The creep merely touched me."  
  
"Did stuff like that happen often on Marik's ship?" Bakura questioned him.  
  
"No, everyone was too afraid of Marik," Ryou replied. "Weevil only tried to make a move since he was too stupid to know that you and Marik were back. Both Seto and Yami are still asleep so he probably figured no one would be around to stop him."  
  
"Not around to stop who?" a voice growled and the group turned to see Seto walking towards them. He noticed the severed arm and turned his questionable glaze towards Bakura.  
  
"Weevil touched Ryou," Bakura growled. "No one touches what belongs to me."  
  
"Fair enough," Seto shrugged. He learned his lesson long ago not to come in between Bakura and Ryou.  
  
"It was kinda cute how he swooped down to his love's rescue," Marik laughed as he strolled up to them. He picked up the severed arm, tried a rope around it and dangled it over the side of the boat, teasing the sharks that were trying to grab it and eat it.  
  
Bakura was ready to kill Marik for that comment and the only thing that stopped him was the fact that next to him Ryou was blushing brightly. Throwing an arm around Ryou's shoulders Bakura began leading him away. "Come on," Bakura gently ordered him and they walked away together so they could have some time alone together.  
  
"Be glad we're his friend," Seto warned Marik as Marik dropped the rope he was still holding into the water allowing the sharks to finally get the last piece of Weevil. Seto then walked off to take control of the ship saving the rest of the crew in the process.  
  
Marik began to follow him to protest that Yami left him in charge but before he could get very far Malik's voice called after him. "We need to talk," demanded the young blonde before shooting Yugi a look that clearly told him he was sorry. "Alone."  
  
"Fine," shrugged Marik. Normally he wouldn't bothered but something told him to listen to Malik. He then led Malik away so that they could talk in private leaving Yugi all alone.  
  
"What about me?!" Yugi cried to no one. Seeing that no one cared, Yugi sighed and sat down on a crate in the shade.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So what do you want?" Marik asked Malik. They were relaxing on the deck on a non busy part of the ship so they could be alone.  
  
"I want you to tell me about Egypt," Malik demanded.  
  
"Why?" asked a confused Marik. He didn't expect that question.  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"Not until you tell me why," Marik ordered. "Face it, I have nothing to lose and you can lose everything. So you might as well tell me."  
  
"My mother was from Egypt okay," Malik sadly sighed. "She died when I was very young. I figured that learning about where she came from would be a way for me to be connected to her. My father refuses to talk about mother and my only other known relative was my older sister but she disappeared years ago."  
  
Marik felt for the younger blonde. He knew what it was like growing up with no family. All he had when he was really young was Bakura and then later Yami and Seto. Therefore Marik began telling Malik about his homeland as Malik listened with awe.  
  
*~*~*  
  
While Marik told Malik about Egypt and Ryou and Bakura continued to have their time together Yugi remained sitting in the same spot. He knew he had to have been sitting there for hours and he was beyond bored. The only people he knew on board however were Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Yami. Malik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou were all off in their own little world, Yami was not yet up and Yugi was too scared to go talk to Seto. He also knew enough not to bother the rest of the crew since they could all be like the bug-like Weevil and take advantage of him.  
  
"What are you doing here all by yourself?" a voice inquired and Yugi turned to find the tri-colored pirate captain walking towards him.  
  
"Umm . . . everyone's busy," Yugi replied suddenly feeling very nervous again. He then explained to Yami that everyone wandered off and left him there all alone.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you the ship then," Yami replied and he extended his hand so that he could help Yugi up.  
  
Yugi stared at the hand for a few seconds before grabbing it and hopping to his feet. The pair then spent the next few hours touring the ship and meeting the rest of the crew. Yugi was happy to learn that most of the crew was actually quite nice and the rest were scared shitless of what would be done to them if they harmed their captain's 'special guests'.  
  
As the tour went on Yugi quickly found himself growing to like the pirate captain more and more. Yami seemed scary to most but he seemed to have developed a soft spot in his heart for Yugi. Therefore Yugi was safe from pretty much anyone on board.  
  
Eventually however the tour had to end and it did when Yami stopped next to Seto to talk to his cousin.  
  
"We should reach our destination sometime tomorrow," Seto told Yami upon seeing that his captain was finished giving the younger tri-colored haired person the tour.  
  
"Good," Yami nodded. "We'll restock as while Bakura is out stealing the diary. I want this to be as fast of a stop as possible. The treasure will soon be ours."  
  
Seto nodded in agreement before finally breaking the new to Yami that they were now one less crewmember. "We lost Weevil this morning," Seto told his cousin while Yugi listened in next to them.  
  
"Let me guess he pissed off either Marik or Bakura," Yami replied with a sigh. He really didn't care what had happened to Weevil but he had been a good sailor and they might have needed him on this adventure.  
  
"He touched Ryou," Yugi explained his voice a whisper. He really didn't understand what that had all been about since he had been asleep most of the time since they left the shore and he hadn't seen his friend in over two years. One thing was for sure and that was Yugi feared Bakura more than anyone on the ship at that moment.  
  
"No surprise there," Yami replied and Yugi gave him a confuse look. Seeing the confused look Yami tried to explain things to the youngster. "Ever since we rescued Ryou Bakura has always been over protected of him. We all knew that he had feelings for Ryou but never would admit them even though Ryou obviously was experiencing those same feelings. Unfortunately it wasn't all that long after we rescued Ryou when 'the fight' happened and Bakura left. Ryou was upset and also left with Marik. Apparently their time apart did nothing to lessen those feelings for each other."  
  
"Oh," was all that Yugi said as he allowed this information to sink in. Back home Ryou had been expected to marry a nice young girl. Their society expected this out of him, Yugi and Malik as well as other boys of their rank regardless if they felt anything for the girl they were suppose to marry. This was true in Yugi's case for everyone expected him to marry a girl name Tea. Yugi however felt nothing towards Tea and dreading the day when he would actually have to consider marrying her. Therefore it was strange to him to hear about Ryou actually being in love with a man no less.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Yami asked with concern upon seeing the look on Yugi's face. "Have you been out in the sun too long? Maybe you need to have a rest? You're free to use my cabin again if you need too."  
  
"I'm fine," Yugi replied forcing a smile as to not to worry the pirate captain. It would take some time to get use to but he was happy for Ryou, if not a little envious.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yami asked not completely convince. Yugi's heart melted some at how concerned Yami appeared to be over him and gave his look-a-like a genuine warm-hearted smile.  
  
"I'm fine," he repeated, thinking fast. "But . . . uhh . . . I was wondering if you could tell me some of your pirate adventures to past some time? That is if you're not busy or something."  
  
"No problem," Yami replied with a smile causing Yugi to beam brightly. "Seto do you mind being in charge for a bit longer?"  
  
"Whatever," Seto replied with a shrug. His thoughts were elsewhere as it was. Mainly his thoughts were focused on his puppy, Jou but also at the task at hand.  
  
"Good," Yami nodded before leading Yugi away to that they could find somewhere quiet to talk. Yami also secretly wanted to get Yugi out of the sun just in case. 


	6. Siblings Reunited

A/N - Warning, there is some lime in this chapter.  
  
I should warn you right now that there will be no lemons since I want to keep the story PG-13.  
  
Sorry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day passed by quickly for all those aboard. By noon Bakura and Ryou emerged from their cabin again, Ryou was blushing with a large smile on his face while Bakura looked smug, it was obvious what they had been up to during the time they had disappeared.  
  
Not long after that Malik and Marik rejoined the group. Strangely enough Malik had discovered that he had enjoyed the company of the blonde pirate all morning as he talked about his homeland. Malik was beginning to feel more like an actual guest aboard the ship instead of a captive. However during his talk with Marik he couldn't help but keep thinking about how Yugi was doing in the back of his mind. He had felt bad for just leaving Yugi alone like that and hoped his young friend was all right. To his surprise however he found Yugi standing close to Yami and both were laughing and chuckling as Yami told Yugi another one of his amazing adventures.  
  
When night soon fell across the sea, Bakura and Ryou quickly excused themselves and retreated to their cabin claiming they were tired all while faking a yawn. Marik and Malik also soon decided to turn in since neither had gotten much sleep the night before.  
  
"Both you and Yugi can use my cabin again," Yami told Malik who was currently yawning and trying to nod his head.  
  
"Come on Yugi," Malik told Yugi as he began to walk away. Yugi looked after Malik and then back again at Yami before looking at Malik once again.  
  
"I'm not tired," Yugi admitted wanting to spend more time with Yami.  
  
"Umm . . . okay," Malik replied, he really didn't want to spend the night alone.  
  
Sensing that something was wrong with the younger blonde Marik, who had also been walking towards his own cabin stopped and turned to Malik. "You can stay with me tonight," he offered.  
  
"Sure," Malik nodded. With one last look at Yugi Malik followed Marik to his cabin for the night.  
  
"It's just us now," Yami said, turning to Yugi. Seto had long ago retired for the night with his puppy.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi replied with a small, shy smile.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I love you," breathed Ryou into Bakura's ear. The pair were barely able to contain themselves from attacking each other before they were safely inside of their own cabin. That morning did little to wear the pair out as they had a long time to make up for. Upon entering the cabin they fell in onto the bed their limbs tangled together.  
  
"Mmmmm," Bakura moaned as he continued to kiss Ryou's neck. Ryou was currently being pressed into the bed with Bakura on top of him. Bakura slowly moved his mouth from Ryou's neck to his mouth, capturing his lips in a heated kiss.  
  
The dampness of the cabin seemed to fade as Bakura continued his assault on Ryou. They were both panting and both were trying to remove their excess clothing. Soon enough they were both naked. Their moaning increased as they rubbed against each other.  
  
"Keep it down in there!" an angry voice suddenly called out and there was a pounding against the wall. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"  
  
Bakura felt like cursing out Marik but he was far too distracted by Ryou kissing all over his face to care.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sorry they're usually not screwing like bunnies," Marik told Malik as they settled down on Marik's bed for some much needed sleep. The moaning continued on in the room next door. "I wouldn't have offered if I had known."  
  
"It's okay," Malik replied with a yawn. He was really too tired to think about what was happening in the next room. Besides as long as Ryou was happy, he was happy. "I just really need some sleep."  
  
"Me too," agreed Marik as they snuggled down in the bed together, Marik on one side of the bed, Malik on the other. "Night."  
  
"Good night Marik."  
  
Both of them then soon fell fast asleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure you're not tired?" Yami asked with a laugh as Yugi yawned for about the twentieth time in ten minutes.  
  
"Positive," Yugi replied with another yawn. Sleep would be nice but he wanted to spend some more time with the pirate captain.  
  
"Come on," Yami laughed as he grabbed Yugi's wrist and started dragging the young one towards his cabin. "Tristian you have the night watch," Yami ordered the one called Tristian who nodded his head. Yami then continued to drag Yugi towards his own cabin. Upon reaching it Yami dragged Yugi inside. "Time to sleep," Yami ordered him playfully.  
  
"No," Yugi protested with a pout.  
  
"Yes!" Yami grinned. "Come on, I'm tired. It's time to sleep. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," agreed Yugi realizing that Yami was planning on staying with him. They each laid down on the bed, but sleep was not coming to either of them.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell me about your life, you heard all about mine this afternoon."  
  
"There's not much to tell," Yugi admitted softly. "I was raised by my grandfather since my parents were killed when I was young. He's really over protective of me since I'm his last living relative. He's probably freaking out right now not knowing where I am."  
  
Yam was quiet at this information, but he wasn't too upset since he knew that in a few days Yugi would be safely back with his grandfather. "How did your parents die?" he asked instead, hoping that it wasn't too much of a sore subject. Yugi did say that they died when he was young so it had to have been a long time ago.  
  
"They were killed by pirates during a raid of our village," Yugi replied quietly. "I was then sent to live with my grandfather."  
  
"Oh," was all that Yami could say. He didn't want to think about how many Yugi's he created in the world since becoming a pirate.  
  
"You know I think I am kinda tired now," Yugi admitted suddenly. Yami mentally kicked himself for bringing up painful memories for Yugi.  
  
"Alright," Yami nodded. The pair then snuggled down together for a peaceful night sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A few hours later Marik woke to find a comfortable warmth lying on top of him. Opening his eyes Marik discovered that the warmth was actually Malik who was lying half on top of him. During the night the pair had both gravitated towards the center of the bed and Malik had ended up on top of the blonde pirate. Strangely enough Marik did not mind having Malik on top of him.  
  
Feeling Marik stirring Malik slowly began to wake, opening his eyes to stare at Marik.  
  
"Uhh . . ." stuttered Malik as he rolled off of Marik and back to his own side of the bed.  
  
"I have to go to work now," Marik told him as he slid out of the bed.  
  
"Okay," nodded Malik.  
  
"Get some sleep and I'll see you later," Marik replied as he quickly dressed and walked outside into the cool night air as it would be a few more hours until the sun rose. Marik was slightly surprised to find that Yami had already gone to bed. But of course he had noticed how much Yami seemed to be enjoying Yugi's company all day.  
  
Marik was actually kind of grateful that no one was around. That gave him time to think about Malik. Sure he was attractive and he was fun to be around when he wasn't bitching about something, but they were from different worlds. Malik wouldn't have even talked to him this afternoon if he hadn't learned that Marik was from Egypt and that was only because Marik had been the only one who had not been busy at the time.  
  
"Lets see you're alone up here and there's no crewmembers missing," a voice called out through the night and Marik could see Seto walking towards him. "Something must be wrong."  
  
"It's still early," Marik growled. He really didn't need to put up with Seto's sarcastic remarks at the moment.  
  
"Save your murderous rage until we do at Canida this afternoon. Bakura may need some backup," Seto calmly advised. He had known Marik for far too long to be intimidated by the blonde's threats.  
  
"Fine!" Marik snapped, before storming away wordlessly leaving Seto in control of the ship.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As the hours wore on Yami and Yugi eventually woke and joined Seto on the deck. Marik was still missing but no one was concerned since there was little he could disappear to for very long on the ship. Malik, Bakura and Ryou had not woken yet. Bakura and Ryou were no surprise to anything, even little Yugi. Malik however was an entirely different story since he was usually up pretty early in the morning, which was why Yugi eventually excused himself to go find his friend.  
  
Yugi tried Marik's room first since he knew that Malik had spent the night there. He also suspected that even if Malik wasn't there that Marik might be and he might know where the other blonde was. Fortunately for Yugi when he knocked on the door it was Malik's voice that told him to enter.  
  
"Hey," Yugi called softly as he opened the door and walked inside to find the blacken room empty except for his friend.  
  
"Hey Yugi," Malik replied with a tired sigh. He did not get any sleep at all since Marik had left. Not only had he been confused by his emotions of waking up in Marik's arms but he found himself not being able to sleep without the older blonde by his side.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yugi asked as he sat down on the bed next to Malik. "Did Marik do something to you?!"  
  
"No!" Malik quickly replied before looking down at the blanket finding it very interesting. "I just didn't get much sleep okay. I'll just be glad to get home that's all."  
  
"Yeah," Yugi replied kind of sadly. Already he considered Yami his friend and would miss him when he and Malik were sent back home.  
  
"Come on lets go get something to eat," Malik suggested as he slid out of the bed and dressed. The last thing he wanted to do was let Yugi know of his mixed up feelings for Marik. In Malik's mind, Marik would be gone from his life forever in a matter of days. It wasn't right to fall in love with him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Shortly after noon Canida could be seen on the horizon. Marik had since reappeared but both he and Malik kept far away from each other. Everyone could tell that something happened between the two of them the night before that was causing tension.  
  
Bakura and Ryou on the other hand seemed even closer then ever if possible. Bakura currently had his arm slung tightly around Ryou's waist and would kiss his neck every so often.  
  
Yugi and Yami also seemed closer that of the day before. They were also hanging out close to each other softly talking.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Seto asked after the order was given to drop the anchor.  
  
"Two boats will go to shore," Yami commanded. "Marik, Bakura and myself will be after the diary. The other boat is to be crewed by Tristian and Jou. Jou has already been given a list of items to pick up. You, Seto, are to stay here with Ryou, I want everything to be ready to go as soon as Marik, Bakura and I get back since more than likely that Jou and Tristian will be back before us." Yami then turned his attention to Yugi and Malik. "I know I promised to let the two of you go as soon as we reached our next stop but Canida isn't the safest place to let you go. You can go of course if you want but I think it would be better if you guys stick with us for a little while longer and we'll drop you off someplace safe after we get our treasure."  
  
"Okay," Yugi nodded brightly happy to be spending some more time with Yami. Malik didn't look quiet as happy as he know had to spend more uncomfortable time with Marik. Avoiding Marik seemed to be the best way to not fall in love with him but it would be hard to avoid him for much longer.  
  
"Stay on board with Seto and Ryou then," Yami told the two of them. "You'll be safer here." Yugi nodded his head again at this although he was slightly disappointed that he would not be able to go with Yami and be apart of one of the many adventures that Yami had told him about the day before.  
  
"Lets get this over with," Bakura growled. He wanted to be finished quickly so he could get back to Ryou as soon as possible. After what happened yesterday he wasn't too keen on letting Ryou stay aboard the ship without him.  
  
Two small boats were slowly lowered into the water. After a quick passionate kiss to Ryou, Bakura along with Marik and Yami climbed down to one boat while Tristian, Jou, Bones and another crew member Duke climbed down into the other boat. Both boats began rowing towards shore.  
  
"Lazy Captain," Marik muttered who was doing the rowing for his boat. Bakura had claimed he needed to keep his strength up and therefore could not row and Yami had downright refused to row claiming he was busy plotting out strategy, that left Marik as the unfortunate one to row. Over in the other boat Bones was doing the rowing after being out voted by the other three men. Soon however both boats had made it to shore and docked at the port there. Tristian, Jou, Bones and Duke then headed to the nearby market while Bakura, Yami and Marik headed further in town.  
  
"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Bakura asked Yami with annoyance.  
  
"Yes," Yami nodded as he led them through the town until they came to a building that was ladled a Museum/Library. Yami pushed open the doors and the group found themselves standing in a large room with a wide variety of artifacts from all over the world arranged throughout the room.  
  
"Feels kinda like home," Marik remarked upon seeing that most of the artifacts were from Egypt.  
  
"So where's this diary?" Bakura asked while his eyes captured the attention of a Egyptian bracelet that had once belonged to a Pharaoh. Bakura thought that the bracelet would look perfect on Ryou.  
  
"In a safe place," a new voice replied. From down a staircase walked a man wearing Egyptian clothes. "I am Shadi, owner of this place," he told them. "And you my friends have come for the diary that will lead you to the Millennium Items."  
  
"How do you know that?" Yami asked. No one on his crew except for Seto knew that they were after except the small group of new arrivals who had kept to themselves the entire time.  
  
"I have foreseen it," the man called Shadi replied. "I must warn you though that only those destine to hold the Millennium Items will be able to break the cursed spell set upon the items long ago. Those who fail to break the curse will be killed. Others before you have tried and they have all failed."  
  
"Believe in curses all you want but I don't," Bakura declared. "So hand over this diary since you think we're going to get killed anyways."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?!" Yami complained, there was something not right about this, he could sense it.  
  
"Because the diary was destroyed long ago," Shadi explained. "It was far too dangerous to kept around."  
  
"I say he's lying!" Marik snapped, pulling out his sword. "Lets kill him and tear the place apart looking for it!"  
  
"You did not allow me to finish Marik," Shadi calmly replied, Marik paused at this wondering how Shadi knew his name. "The diary was destroyed but before it was I had my assistance memorize the contents of the diary. My assistant knows all of the diary secrets and is what is needed if one wants to find the Millennium Items."  
  
"So where is he?" Yami asked as long as he found the items he didn't care how he found them.  
  
"Right here," replied another voice and from the staircase walked down a young woman with raven hair who was also wearing Egyptian clothing. "I am Isis."  
  
"This is some trick," Bakura muttered to Yami. "I say we do what Marik wanted and kill them all before finding the diary ourselves."  
  
"No," Yami replied with a shake of his head. "We do things their way for now," he told his two friends before turning his attention back to Shadi and Isis. "But if this is some sort of game I will have your heads. Now tell me where I can find these Millennium Items."  
  
"I will take you there," Isis replied.  
  
"No, you're going to tell me," Yami growled.  
  
"One can only be shown the way not told," Isis quickly explained.  
  
"I repeat, lets just kill them," Marik said again while Bakura nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Fine," Yami hissed. "You can come."  
  
"But--" Bakura began to protest but Yami cut him off.  
  
"Look as long as I get those items I don't care what I have to do! Need I remind you, you never even heard about them before I told you since I thought I would have to steal the diary? Right now I need her more then I need you so either live with it or leave."  
  
"Don't force me to leave again!" Bakura angrily snapped.  
  
"Or me!" Marik yelled.  
  
"I don't remember begging either of you to come back!" Yami yelled at both of them while Shadi and Isis looked on with impassionate faces.  
  
"Quiet all of you," Shadi calmly told them all, which made both Marik and Bakura want to smack him out of frustration. "Your friendship is still fragile at this point but that will soon be changed."  
  
"Yes," Isis nodded. "Only together will you prevail at your goal."  
  
"Just get your things and lets go," Bakura growled at her. He then stormed towards the exit with Marik close behind him. Yami looked ready to follow them for the mere fact that he wanted to yell at them some more but instead he forced himself to wait for Isis.  
  
"Farewell Isis," Shadi told his assistant. "You know what you have to do."  
  
"Yes," Isis replied while nodding her head. "Farewell Shadi and I will soon see you again."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The trip back to the ship was a quiet one. Neither Yami, Bakura nor Marik were talking for they knew if they said anything they would just end up yelling at each other again. They didn't want that for they would draw unwanted attention to themselves. Isis on the other hand was left alone to her own thoughts since not even Yami liked the idea of having her along.  
  
Reaching their boat, Yami began rowing them back to the Duel Monster since Bakura and Marik were too busy being stubborn. However halfway there Bakura declared that Yami was too slow and took over rowing for himself.  
  
Finally they reached Yami's ship and climbed back up to the deck.  
  
"You're back!" beamed Ryou before sensing that something was wrong. His suspicions were correct when Bakura immediately grabbed him and dragged him towards their room before another word could be said.  
  
While Yami was filling in Seto, Malik, who had been hanging out in the back of the group to avoid Marik, rushed forward and hugged the newcomer. "Ishizu!" he cried happily.  
  
"Ishizu?" Marik asked while looking at Isis. She never mentioned having a different name before but then he remembered that they hadn't exactly given her the greatest company since they left the museum/library.  
  
"Malik?" Isis asked with disbelief while the others looked on with confusion. "What are you doing here Malik? Why are you not with father?!"  
  
"I was kidnapped," Malik quickly explained to her. "Yami hasn't let Yugi and I go yet. But what are you doing here?"  
  
"That is a long story my brother," Isis replied with a smile.  
  
"Brother?!" Marik cried as he stared at Malik. "Isis is your sister that disappeared years ago?"  
  
"Yeah," Malik replied happily as he nodded his head.  
  
"Wow Ishizu you look great!" Yugi told her happy for both of them. He was also glad to see Isis again though since Yugi had spent a great deal of time at the Ishtar home while growing up. His comment however grew a small growl from Yami.  
  
"Yugi look at how you've grown!" Isis cried before hugging him. This grew an even larger growl from Yami. Marik was about to comment on the growls coming from the pirate captain but then he remembered that he was still mad at Yami.  
  
"You can have time for your reunion later but right now I want to get out of here," Yami angrily snapped. "Isis what is the way?"  
  
"Head south for now," Isis told him. "I will give further instructions later."  
  
"Fine!" growled Yami before he stormed off to deliver the orders. Yugi looked after him for a moment with a curious look before running after the pirate captain. Those who were still apart of the group could see Yugi say something to Yami when he caught up to the pirate who then fondly smiled down at Yugi.  
  
"I'm going to go get some sleep," Marik suddenly announced even though it was not even mid afternoon, before walking swiftly away. He wanted to spent some time with Malik but he knew that would be impossible now that he was just reunited with his sister.  
  
"I need to find my puppy," Seto declared before he too walked off leaving the Ishtar siblings some time alone to catch up on their lives. 


	7. Nighttime aboard the Duel Monster

Yami calmly instructed Yugi how to steer the ship with a smile on his face. His bad, jealous mood had turned completely around when Yugi had run after him instead of spending time with Isis. The pair had already spent hours together and now night was once again falling across the land.  
  
"Here," Yami said as he slipped off his jacket and helped a shivering Yugi into it.  
  
"Thanks," Yugi replied with a small smile, who had only been wearing a thin white shirt and black pants until that point. "I'm really not all that use to being out at night, especially out at sea."  
  
"It's okay," Yami told him while smiling. "Cold nights are not unknown to me growing up in Egypt. And since coming here to the Caribbean I don't think I spent a night away from the water."  
  
"It's amazing out here," Yugi softly admitted as he stared up at the stars.  
  
"That it is," Yami replied as he looked at Yugi.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong yet?" Ryou asked as he laid his head on Bakura's bare chest. They were currently laying naked on the bed together. "I know it's more then missing me for the few hours you were gone this afternoon."  
  
"Yami," Bakura replied with a low growl forming in his throat. "He thinks he's so high and mighty. Why did I ever agree to come back?"  
  
"You came back to sleep with me every night," Ryou reminded him with a smile before growing serious. "You and Yami aren't fighting again are you? You know what he's like so why do you let it bother you?"  
  
Bakura did not have an answer for this so Ryou took that as a sign to continue. "How about this. From the way Marik talked it sounded like this will be the greatest find ever. Yami doesn't have a choice but to give us a share of it. We help Yami get to the treasure, get our share and if you're still mad at him we'll leave and start our own lives somewhere."  
  
"Just you and me?" Bakura asked his love.  
  
"Yes," Ryou replied while placing a sweet kiss to Bakura's lips. "Just you and me."  
  
"Okay," Bakura reluctantly agreed as he rolled over on top of Ryou pressing his smaller body into the bed. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before they both had to come up for air.  
  
"Love you," Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear causing him to beam brightly.  
  
"I love you too," Ryou whispered back to Bakura before they kissed again.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"It's late brother you should go to bed," Isis told Malik as he yawned.  
  
"What about you?" he asked. "I don't remember Captain Yami telling you where you could stay."  
  
"Do not worry about me Brother," Isis replied with a small smile. "I wish to spend the night out here. Sleep is something that will not come to me tonight."  
  
"Alright," Malik replied with another yawn. He stood up from where the siblings had been sitting on deck and started to walk away. He didn't get far however when he realized he had nowhere to go. He didn't want to go where the rest of the crew slept since he didn't trust them. He knew it would be useless to try Bakura's or Seto's room since both would be busy with their significant other. Malik thought about trying Yami's room but even with his sister's return he was not blind enough to see how Yami and Yugi acted around each other. That only left Marik's room.  
  
Sighing Malik realized he had no choice but to sleep once again in Marik's room. He quickly walked to Marik's door and rapped on it. Silence was heard in the room and then Malik could hear some moment and a tired voiced called out "hang on", moments later a half naked Marik opened the door and stared bleary eyed at Malik. "What do you want?" he asked more confused than angry.  
  
"Can I crash here for the night?" Malik asked as he licked his lips at the sight of a half dressed Marik.  
  
"Yeah I guess," Marik replied with a shrug. At this point he really didn't know what to think about Malik. Sure he was attracted to him but there was the issue whether Malik returned his feelings. The way Malik had acted all day and the way he was acting now confused the hell out of Marik.  
  
"Thanks," Malik replied with a hint of nervously as Marik stepped aside and allowed him to enter the room. "I also want to apologize for the way I acted today."  
  
"Okay," Marik shrugged as if it had been no big deal.  
  
"No it's not okay!" Malik protested. As soon as he saw Marik open the door he decided to say hell to trying not to get his heart broken when he had to leave. Wrapping his arms around Marik's neck Malik captured Marik's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Marik was shocked at first but he soon began to kiss Malik back all while lifting Malik up in his arms and carrying him to the bed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Master did you hear that?" Jou asked from where he and Seto were currently making out on deck. Seto was supposed to be on duty now since Yami had decided to go to bed; Jou naturally was keeping his master company.  
  
Two sets of moans could be heard one coming from the direction of Marik's room, the other coming from the direction of Bakura's.  
  
"You can beat them," Seto replied with a smirk as he began attacking Jou's chest again with his mouth. "Howl for me puppy," Seto demanded before gently biting down on a nipple.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Elsewhere on the ship Isis was staring up at the stars. She loved being out side at night and just stare at the stars, it was so peaceful and relaxing. Her thoughts flowed to Malik. She knew she owed him an explanation still on why she had left without a word.  
  
Isis let out a small sigh as she thought about Malik. Although she was glad to see her brother again she had thought the life of Ishizu Ishtar was dead. She was Isis now with no past except for owing Shadi her life. She wanted to be in control of her own destine not to have been married off at eighteen to whomever her father saw best fit. Before her death her mother had taught her a great deal of things about Egypt and Isis knew that her fate was tied to her mother's homeland. That was why she ran way to Egypt. Egypt however was a hard place of life for anyone let alone a woman which was when Shadi had discovered her. Shadi had been the one who had told her of the Millennium Items. Having little other choice Isis joined up with Shadi and the pair eventually returned to the Caribbean to await the ones who would help lead them to the items. That time was now.  
  
Suddenly a howl rang throughout the night startling Isis. She wondered what that had been but thought that it was best for her not to go searching to find out who or what had howled. She then thought about taking Malik's advice and demanding that Yami find a place for her to stay for the rest of the journey if wild creatures were going to be roaming the deck the entire night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N - I know I shouldn't even classify this part as a chapter but it may take be awhile to get the next part written so I wanted to get this up. I personally want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. This means you, Yamishadowcat22, Smarty1, Yami hitokiri, Amarielle, GraveRobbers Aman, SoulDreamer, little-kat-girl, Kanberry, FoxieFire, Maruken, Nekostar 2, Hikari-neko, maedhros, Sarah Harvey, YYHgurl, and Akira Dragon(Reina. If I have forgotten anyone I am sorry but it's 2am and I have to be getting up in the morning for presents! *grins*  
  
But first since I got some questions . . .  
  
YYHgurl - Yep you got to wait and see.  
  
Yami hitokiri - that is actually one of things I've had planned out all along (most of what I write I write on the fly but some of it is planned in advanced). I do know who's going to end up with each items and I'm sorry but I can't tell since I don't want to spoil it. It may happen in the next chapter or it may be in chapter 9, I'm not sure yet.  
  
As for everyone else if you have any questions just ask. I try to avoid confusing readers as much as possible but since I write manly late at night when I'm tired some information may get accidentally left out that is needed to completely understand what is happening. So if you find yourselves confused about something just ask. ^_^  
  
Coming up in Chapter 8 - The Duel Monster comes closer to finding the Millennium Items but the British Navy is hot on their heels. Can the band of pirates avoid capture long enough to find the golden items? Or will they be caught and hanged for their dreadful deeds including the kidnapping of the governor's grandson and Commodore Ishtar's son? 


	8. The Meeting

A/N - When I said it would take me to write the next part I didn't mean it would take me this long!  
  
Part of the reason it took so long was because when I actually had time to write I couldn't remember some of the things in previous chapters. So basically I had to reread the entire thing and found a lot of mistakes (actually I was surprised there weren't a lot more since I normally write at around 3am after being awake all day). There's a really bit mistake at the beginning of chapter 2 that I'm surprise no one pointed out, lol. That and any other mistake will be fixed as soon as I have time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Governor are you sure it's wise that you come with us?" Commodore Ishtar asked Governor Mutou for the fifth time since departing from the island they called home the day before. They didn't exactly know where the pirate ship was heading but rumors were abound that the legendary ship the Duel Monster had been sighted nearby the same day as the kidnappings and that it was now after a hidden treasure.  
  
"Those pirates," the governor spat with distaste as he paced back and forth on the deck of his ship staring out at the sea as with some small hope that the pirate ship would appear on the horizon, "have my grandson as their prisoner. I refuse to sit at home while a rescue attempt is being made."  
  
"I understand sir," the commodore replied before leaving the governor's cabin. 'That boy!' he angrily thought. 'He disobeyed me and this is what happened! When we find them he'll be lucky to leave his home for the rest of his life!'  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sis, are you okay?" Malik asked with concern the next morning as he approached Isis who was talking to Seto. More like she was demanding that he find her a place to stay from now on since she had no clue where Captain Yami was.  
  
"Apparently your sister feels that we seem to lack on accommodations around here," Seto told the blonde smugly.  
  
"What happened?" Malik asked with alarm. He hated to think that just when he was beginning to trust the pirates they would hurt his sister.  
  
"I think there is a wild animal on this boat," she explained to her brother. "I heard howling last night." Seto, hearing all of this laughed before walking way to scold his bad puppy for being so loud the night before.  
  
"Oh is that all?" Malik replied before getting a glossy look in his eyes. "I had a great night." It didn't take Isis long to figure out what had occurred last night with her brother.  
  
"Who is he?" she asked with a grin. It didn't surprise her to learn about her brother's attraction to the same sex. In her opinion Malik had always been kind of girly.  
  
"Marik," he told her dreamily.  
  
"Marik!" Isis cried. "But he's crazy!"  
  
"I know," Malik, replied with a giggle while Isis stared at him as if he was insane.  
  
"I'm happy for you," Isis told him with a gentle smile before becoming serious. "You do realize that you have to go home at some point don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Malik replied with a sigh before brightening again. "But I plan to have as much fun as possible until that happens!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You need some kind of jewelry or something to wear around your neck," Bakura mused to Ryou as they lay side by side on their bed.  
  
"Give me something from the treasure we're about to get," Ryou replied with a smile. "Although something around your neck would be equally good."  
  
"Well I am a master thief. I'm sure I can find a way to steal something for the both of us," Bakura told his love with a smirk.  
  
"Don't get in trouble!" Ryou begged. "I'll follow you anywhere but please this is our home, we both know it. And try and stay on the good side of Yami."  
  
"Fine," Bakura replied with a pout. It was amazing how whipped Bakura was with Ryou considering his past.  
  
"Good." Ryou leaned over and gently kissed Bakura on the lips. Things had begun heating up between the two when a rapid knock was heard at the door.  
  
"What?!" an annoyed Bakura yelled at whoever dared to disturb his time with Ryou.  
  
The door opened and Marik stuck his head inside. "Don't blame me, Yami decided to reduce me to his lap dog and do all his dirty work for him," he informed the lovebirds. "Don't worry, I'll get him for this."  
  
"What does his highness want?" Bakura inquired raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Uhh . . . "Marik replied with a blank look on his face. "Hang on a minute." With that Marik disappeared while Bakura rolled his eyes at Ryou who giggled at him.  
  
"How did he captain a ship?" Bakura asked causing Ryou to laugh harder. Before he could reply however the door burst open and Marik rushed in again and flopped down on the bed.  
  
"We're naked under here!" Bakura cried crying to kick Marik off the bed all while trying to shield Ryou's body with his own from Marik.  
  
"Can I join?" Marik asked devilishly, a hungry look in his eyes.  
  
"No!" Bakura cried.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"What about Malik?" Ryou asked innocently. He knew that the blonde pirate had taken a liking to his friend. He was right too as that froze Marik's advances.  
  
"Can't you guys take a joke?" he complained as he sat up and sat on the edge of the bed. He was still too close for Bakura's liking but there was little that the white-haired pirate could do at that moment. "I found out why Yami wanted you."  
  
"Why?" Bakura asked. The sooner Marik delivered his message the sooner he would leave, which is what Bakura wanted.  
  
"There's a meeting."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Beats me," Marik shrugged. "But I think it's a planning meeting. Isis has some info that she wants to tell us about the Millennium Items we're after."  
  
"Fine," Bakura growled. "Now get out of here so we can get dressed."  
  
"You sure are grumpy in the morning," Marik commented with a laugh. "One would figure after getting laid last night you'd be more happy."  
  
"Like you?" shot back Bakura.  
  
"Yep!" Marik grinned as he stood and walked out of the room.  
  
"You can't kill him while he's still useful," Ryou said being able to read his lover's mind.  
  
"Damn."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I'm sure you all want to know why you're gathered here," Yami said as he looked around the room at the pirates he had told Marik to get. Beside himself, there was Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Isis. They were standing around the table where they normally ate their meals. On the table was a large map of the area.  
  
"The island you seek is here," Isis told them, pointing to a place on the map where there appeared to be nothing except for endless water. "There will be a cave there and inside the items will be found."  
  
"What about the curse?" Ryou asked. Bakura had filled him in on all the information that Shadi and Isis had told the three of them the day before. Likewise Seto had also been informed through Yami.  
  
"There's no such thing as curses," Seto scoffed.  
  
"I would think that anyone with roots in Egypt would believe in curses," Isis replied smugly.  
  
"How do you know that?" Seto asked with a hiss.  
  
"I know a lot of things," Isis replied and she indicated to the golden necklace around her neck. "This necklace allows me to see the past and the future."  
  
"Impossible!" Bakura growled. "If you can see the future why were you surprised when you saw your brother yesterday?"  
  
"I suggest you believe in the powers of the Millennium Items Master Thief," Isis warned. "The items chose their owners not the other way around. As for Malik, rarely do I look my own future or that of my kin. It brings about far to painful memories."  
  
"You mean that's one of the Millennium Items?" Yami asked with great interest. He could practically hear the thoughts in Bakura's head, who was currently planning on a way to steal necklace from Isis.  
  
"Yes! This is the Millennium Necklace," Isis informed them. "It is one of the three items that have been recovered and I am its owner."  
  
"So what makes you think we won't slit your throat and steal it for ourselves?" Marik asked her.  
  
"I'm sure my brother would completely understand if that that happened," Isis replied as she stared at Marik who was scowling. That was the second time in a mere hour that someone had threatened him with Malik and it worked too. He was going soft and he didn't like it.  
  
"I don't care about your brother," Bakura threaten as he pulled out a dagger and leaned across the table at her. "What's going to stop me from killing you and taking your precious necklace?"  
  
"The fact that Ryou is also a good friend of mine," Isis calmly replied and Bakura sunk back also scowling.  
  
"Enough you two," Yami demanded. "This is my ship remember and she will not be harmed while on it."  
  
"Fine," Marik and Bakura replied together. They were both worn out too much from the night before to argue with Yami at the moment.  
  
"We should be there by this evening," Seto said as he studied where Isis had pointed to on the map. Like Yami he figured it was best for them to work with the Egyptian girl to get to the treasure as fast as possible. There was also the fact that only he seemed to remember that they had a kidnapped governor's grandson and commodore's son aboard their ship, and who knew how long it would be until they could escape the fleet.  
  
"Good," Yami replied as he nodded his approval before turning to Isis. "Is it safe to approach the cave tonight or is it better to wait until morning?"  
  
"Morning should be better but I fear that time is running out," Isis gravely warned them. "The Trident is catching up, by midday they will reach Canida."  
  
"Let's just dump the rats overboard in a life boat," Seto growled.  
  
"No!" Yami ordered, while Marik had a look of murder directed at Seto on his face. Seto merely shrugged his shoulders in disappointment. He knew they wouldn't have gone for that idea but there had been no harm in trying.  
  
"So what's the plan Yami?" Bakura asked. He agreed with Seto's plan. "Even if we get the items before the Trident catches up to us, there's still the little problem of getting back home without getting caught. I'm assuming you don't plan on leaving them on the island while we make our getaway, correct?"  
  
"I'll think of something about them later," Yami grumbled. He didn't want to think about letting Yugi go so soon, just when Yugi was beginning to show some signs that he also felt the connection between them. He secretly envied Bakura and Seto who did not have to get up their lovers. A glance at Marik told him that the blonde pirate was currently feeling the same way. "Right now I want everyone to get some rest. We're going after the Millennium Items tonight!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sirs?" one of the sailors said upon approaching the governor and the commodore who were currently on the deck of the Trident waiting for all the sailors that they had sent out to return from the village of Canida. They sent the sailors aboard the ship as they knew that the sailors could gather more information quicker than the soldiers who would not have received a warm welcome in the village.  
  
"Report!" Commodore Ishtar stiffly ordered.  
  
"The ship . . . the Duel Monster, wa-was seen he-here yesterday," the sailor told them, nervous at reporting to the two most powerful people in the Caribbean. He knew that he better report good news or else since both the Commodore and the Governor were becoming increasing annoyed at how long it was taking to find the pirates that kidnapped Yugi and Malik. "I-it was here for a short time th-then it le-left again."  
  
"So?" Governor Mutou asked, not realizing what the sailor was trying to tell them. The Commodore on the other hand knew the importance of what that met.  
  
"You may go now," Commodore Ishtar told the relived sailor who scurried off. The Commodore then turned his attention to the governor.  
  
"The Duel Monster is the most feared pirate ship in the Caribbean," he quickly informed his long time friend. "The pirate that escaped the same night that when Malik and Yugi went missing was Bakura, a former member of its crew. Likewise upon interrogating the crew of that other ship we captured we learned Marik, another former member of the crew of the Duel Monster, captained it. It wouldn't surprise me to learn that the Duel Monster was also in the area that night. It would appear that the Fearsome Four have reunited."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The four most feared and ruthless pirates that ever sailed in the Caribbean. It has been known that men tremble in the mere mention of their names."  
  
"Are you saying those are the ones that have Yugi and your son?" the Governor asked worriedly.  
  
"It appears so," Commodore Ishtar replied nodding his head. "But fear not. I will personally make sure that they all pay if Yugi or Malik are harmed in anyway."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"But I want to talk to my sister!" Malik insisted as Marik picked him up, slung him over his shoulder and carried him to his room.  
  
"No you don't," Marik replied devilishly. At soon as Yami declared the meeting over he immediately went and sought out Malik who had been talking to Yugi under the watchful eye of Jou. Likewise Ryou and Bakura had already returned to their own room since neither of them had got a lot of sleep the night before.  
  
"I don't?" Malik asked in a confused voice.  
  
"Nope," Marik told him with a grin as he carried into his room, while kicking the door close behind them. He then dropped Malik on the bed and pounced on him before Malik could protest.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What's wrong little one?" Yami asked as he walked over to Yugi who had a sad look on his face.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Yugi quickly replied and Yami gave him a look that said he didn't believe him. Therefore Yugi sighed and told him the truth. "Well I was talking to Malik when Marik suddenly came along and carried him off. Ryou is also missing half the time, I guess I just miss talking to my friends."  
  
"What about me?" Yami asked with amusement.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Am I not your friend?" Yami asked, making himself clear and making Yugi beam in the process. It never occurred to Yugi that Yami would consider him his friend.  
  
"Of course you are!"  
  
"Then lets go back to my cabin and talk," Yami said with a grin. "We need to get some rest anyway since we'll be busy tonight."  
  
"What's happening tonight?" Yugi asked while he followed Yami across the deck towards his cabin.  
  
"We get the Millennium Items," Yami told him with a grin, he purposely left out the part where Isis had informed them that the British Navy was not far behind them. Although he would never admit it to anyone he was afraid that when Yugi found out that the fleet was so close to them, Yugi would want to leave and go back home where he belonged. Yami didn't think he could deal with losing Yugi so soon so he chose to push those worries aside for the time being.  
  
"Yay!" Yugi cried as they entered Yami's cabin. Yugi quickly flopped down on Yami's bed and made himself comfortable.  
  
Yami couldn't help himself as he lay down next to Yugi and gathered the younger boy in his arms. "Yami, what are you do--" Yugi began to ask but he was cut off when Yami quickly kissed him. After a few moments Yugi began kissing Yami back when Yami suddenly broke off the kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," Yami quickly said and he tried looking away but Yugi stopped him.  
  
"You should have done it sooner," Yugi softly replied and he kissed Yami again, but once again Yami broke apart the kiss. "Why did you stop?" Yugi complained.  
  
"Yugi there's something you have to know," Yami began with a sad sigh and Yugi looked at him seriously. "The Trident is catching up to us. It's the flag ship of the navy and no doubt Commodore Ishtar is on board."  
  
"Oh," was all that Yugi could say and Yami could tell that he was about ready to cry. "But I don't want to leave just yet!"  
  
"I don't want you to leave either," Yami told him and he hugged Yugi tightly. The pair stayed that way all afternoon and only moved when there was a knock on the door indicating they had arrived. 


	9. The Millennium Items

Night came all too soon for those aboard the Duel Monster. Through Isis' advice only Yami, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Yugi and herself were going. At first Yami started to refuse waiting to take more men but Isis politely informed him that only they would be able to enter the magical boundaries around the cave.  
  
"Can we go now?" Bakura asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"No we are waiting for another," Isis firmly replied and they all gave her a confused look.  
  
"Who?" Yami asked, raising his eyebrow. "You said only us are to go."  
  
"There is another on this ship who is destined to have one of the items," Isis informed them.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Must be Seto."  
  
"Then why did she say no thing when Yami told Seto that he was staying here and was to remain in charge."  
  
"Actually," Isis interrupted them. "It is Pegasus we are waiting for."  
  
"Peggy!" everyone cried except for Malik and Yugi who had no clue who this 'Peggy' person was.  
  
"Yes, Pegasus," Isis replied with a nod as a silver haired man with an eye patch over his left eye staggered over to the group. Pegasus had once been a great pirate but an addiction to wine quickly ended his career. When Yami had discovered him, he took pity on the once great pirate and made him a member of the crew.  
  
They all chose to ignore Pegasus as they made their way to the island in a small lifeboat. When they got to the island Marik, Malik and Isis went in the lead, Marik holding a torch to light their way. Likewise Bakura and Yami also had torches and were sticking close to their look-a-likes. Pegasus came in the rear since none of them really cared if he fell behind and became lost on the small island.  
  
After walking for hours, Isis finally stopped in front of a cave. "This is it," she informed them. The group followed her inside the short cave and were amazed when they came to a large opening. In the center of the opening was a rock alter, on the alter were the remaining four Millennium Items.  
  
Bakura and Marik both start drooling upon seeing the items and Bakura rushed forward only to hit an invisible force field that flew him backwards and he landed on top of Yami.  
  
"I warned you," Isis said with a smirk. "The item picks its owner not the other way around."  
  
"But I was able to make it this far!" Bakura protested as Yami shoved him off him who scrambled back to his feet. Yami meanwhile was helped up by Yugi.  
  
"But you do not fully believe in its power so it rejected you," Isis explained.  
  
"This isn't fair!" Bakura whined as Marik laughed at him. Marik then walked forward only to have the same result as Bakura, flying back and landing on top of Yami.  
  
"Why me?" Yami moaned as he shoved Marik off him and once again was helped to his feet by Yugi.  
  
"Moron," Malik laughed at Marik as he decided to try. Behind him Marik got ready to catch his love when he went flying back like himself and Bakura. To his amazement however Malik was able to reach the rock alter.  
  
Looking down at the items, the one in the shape of a rod seemed to be calling his name. Malik licked his lips as he picked up the rod and grasped it in his hand. He then turned his attention to the pyramid shaped item next to it. That was when he felt the violent shove against him that sent him flying back into Marik who in turn from the impact fell back once again on Yami.  
  
"Brother I figured at least you would have listened to my warnings," Isis said with a smile on her face as she watched the trio untangle themselves. Once they were all back on their feet, Marik wrapped his arms around Malik's waist in a protective manner.  
  
"Hey I got one didn't I?!" Malik shot back as he continued to clutch the Millennium Rod in his hands.  
  
"Yes but you became greedy," Isis pointed out.  
  
As the two siblings continued to argue, no one noticed that Yugi began walking over to the rock alter. Like Malik he had no problem getting though the force field and like Malik he could practically hear a voice coming from the pyramid item calling his name. Very slowly, Yugi carefully picked it up and placed the cord attached to it around his neck and then retreated back to Yami's side who hadn't even notice that Yugi had left him while he watched the two Ishtar's bicker.  
  
"Can you two please stop it?" Ryou finally asked. "We still have to figure out a way to retrieve the other three items."  
  
Malik and Isis reluctantly agreed to this and everyone turned their attention back to the alter where they found that only two items remained.  
  
"Where did the other one go?!" Bakura asked.  
  
"Umm . . ."  
  
Everyone turned their glaze to Yugi who looked at them with innocent eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Well I guess that answered your question Bakura," Isis replied with a gentle smile in Yugi's direction. "Who wants to try next?"  
  
"I will," Ryou said as he started walking towards the alter. He also made it through the force field and he picked up the ring type item and placed it around his neck. He was tempted to grab the other item while he was there but after witnessing what happened to Malik. Instead he reluctantly retreated back to Bakura's side with a large grin on his face.  
  
"I knew you could do it," Bakura told him with a proud grin on his face. The pair then started walking out of the cave together and they were followed closely by Marik and Malik.  
  
"Come on Aibou," Yami softly said before he and Yugi followed the others.  
  
"Umm . . . there is one more item," Isis called after them but they paid no attention to her.  
  
"MINE!" Pegasus drunkenly cried as he stumbled towards the rock alter and grabbed the last remaining Millennium Item. He then tore off his eye patch and stuck the Millennium Eye into the empty socket. To celebrate he pulled out a flash of liquor and look a swing from it before passing out right there inside the cave.  
  
"Oh screw it!" Isis cried as she hurried off to catch up with the others. She had done her part in making sure that Pegasus got the Millennium Eye and he could stay there for all she cared.  
  
She caught up to the group not far from the cave and she quickly noticed that Bakura was missing. "Where's Bakura?" she asked.  
  
"He said he left something behind in the cave," Ryou explained. "You mean you didn't see him?"  
  
"No, but it was dark," Isis replied with a shrug before a loud screaming was heard from the direction of the cave that sounded a lot like Pegasus. A few minutes later Bakura came strolling up to them, whistling innocently.  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" Ryou asked and Bakura nodded his head and patted a pouch at his waist. Vaguely they could all make out an out line of a round object in the pouch but no one was willing to call him on it.  
  
The seven of them made their way back to the Duel Monster where Yami gave Seto the order to set sail immediately before he disappeared into his cabin with Yugi so they could tend to the bruises that Yami now had from being fallen on three times. Likewise Bakura and Ryou also headed to their own cabin and Marik and Malik were about to do the same when Isis' grabbed her brother's arm and told him she wanted a word privately with him.  
  
"What is it Sister?" Malik asked her with concern as he clutched his Millennium Rod. He could tell that whatever Isis wanted to talk to him about was serious.  
  
"Tomorrow we will arrive back at Canida," she said. "I will then return back to my work with Shadi."  
  
"So I won't see you again?" Malik asked with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to give up his sister again so soon after re-finding her.  
  
"Malik there's more," Isis gravely told him. "I suggest you start saying good-bye to Marik now. Father is getting closer."  
  
"I don't want to go back!" Malik cried. "You left! Why can't I?! It's not like Father cares about me anyway!"  
  
"Malik I can't say what will happen but you will be given a choice. You and Yugi must return. You knew that before you ever became involved with Marik."  
  
"But I love him Isis," Malik whimpered.  
  
"I am truly sorry," Isis replied while giving her brother a tight hug. She then wandered off to get some sleep leaving Malik alone in the cool night air as he softly cried.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Malik whipped his tears and turned to find Marik standing behind him. When Malik had taken so long to join him in his cabin he had gone looking for his love.  
  
"Leave me alone," Malik said as he turned around to stare out at the water. He didn't want Marik to see him cry.  
  
"Fine!" Marik angrily growled and he started to turn away ready to storm off when Malik spun back around and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait! Stay!" he begged and Marik saw the tears in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Malik's body and Malik buried his face into Marik's shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to leave you."  
  
"But you just told me you wanted to be alone," Marik replied, confused.  
  
"That's not what I met," he sniffed and Marik hugged him tighter. The pair stayed that way long into the night.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Governor shouldn't you be getting some rest?" Commodore Ishtar asked as the governor joined him on the deck of the Trident.  
  
"My grandson is missing," the short gray haired man reminded the commodore. "Why are we sitting here? Shouldn't we be trying to follow that awful pirate ship?"  
  
"I have a hunch, sir, that the Duel Monster will be coming back this way sometime soon," the commodore replied. "A feeling that I've gotten if you were. It won't be long before we have your grandson home safe and sound."  
  
"And your son," the governor added before he walked away to get some sleep.  
  
"Yes," Commodore Ishtar growled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N – Somehow Marik and Malik keep on pushing their way into this fic. And to think that it was mainly supposed to be Bakura and Ryou and Yami and Yugi when I started out. ^_^  
  
I do feel kind of bad about the other couples since I usually forget about them and then have to go back and add them in. But the Marik and Malik stuff just comes naturally to me.  
  
Chapter 10 should be up by next week since I'll be on vacation and will hopefully have some time to write. It's only a week vacation so I'm not promising anything more then one chapter.  
  
Teaser of Chapter 10: Malik and Yugi get taken back home and Malik has some difficulties with his father. 


	10. Caught

Dawn came all too soon for those who had stayed up all night seeking the Millennium Items. Of the seven that made it back from the island only Isis woke earlier. Making her way onto the deck, Isis stared out at the sea, it pained her greatly that she was about to lose her brother again. She knew that Malik would not have an easy time upon returning home with their father and she feared at what might happen. However through Malik's clouded dark future she could also see some light. She knew that her brother would find happiness once again.  
  
"You're up early," a rough voice said from behind her. Isis did not have to turn around to know that it was Seto.  
  
"You as well," she calmly replied.  
  
"I don't sleep," Seto huffed.  
  
"Yes, I sense that you are constantly troubled by something, which keeps you awake at night," Isis replied.  
  
"Look, can you or can you not see things?!" Seto cried. His patient was wearing thin, which was something that wasn't uncommon with Seto when his puppy wasn't around to keep him calm. "In a few hours you'll be gone and I need to know!"  
  
Isis continued to calmly stare at the irate pirate before closing her eyes in deep thought. "Your brother is fine, Seto Kaiba," she said upon opening her eyes. "He waits for your return as he misses you. He has the townspeople believing that you are a wealthy businessman so they now fear you and leave him and the girl that lives with him alone most of the time."  
  
"Thank you," Seto replied, calm once again. "It has been eight months since we were anywhere close enough to Port Domino for a visit and Yami gave specific instructions that night that no one besides him could leave the ship."  
  
"You'll see him soon enough," Isis told him before he turned away to find Jou and deliver the news to him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yuuuuuugiiii!" Yami groaned into his pillow. Upon waking up a short time ago, Yami discovered his back muscles were sore and stiff from abuse they took the day before and Yugi had happily offered to give him a massage.  
  
"Yamiiiiii! My hands are getting tired!" Yugi protested with a giggle before flopping down on the bed next to the pirate captain so that they were lying with their faces mere inches apart.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Yami complained with a small pout.  
  
Yugi giggled again before pressing his lips against Yami's in a quick kiss. "So I could do that," he said with a grin while Yami rolled to his side to he could collect Yugi in his arms.  
  
"That was a very good reason to stop," Yami replied before kissing Yugi once again. The pair continued to kiss and cuddle as the hours wore by. All too soon there was a knock on the door and Ryou stuck his head inside.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"What is it Ryou?" Yami asked with a sigh.  
  
"We're at Canida," Ryou quickly informed the pirate captain before disappearing no doubt off to find Bakura again.  
  
"Time for us to go little one," Yami told Yugi with a small smile and they both stood up and walked together hand and hand out onto the deck to find the others waiting.  
  
"Do you have to do that?" Marik asked in annoyance to Bakura who was tossing some sort of ball up into the air and then catching it.  
  
"Yes," was all that Bakura said before tossing the 'ball' into the air again and then catching it.  
  
"Where did you get that thing anyway?"  
  
"Finders keepers," Bakura replied with a smirk. It was then that he saw Yami and quickly put away the 'ball' into a pouch that was attached to his belt.  
  
Yami ignored Bakura and Marik. Instead he walked over to Isis and shook her hand. "Thank you for helping us," he said to her. "Although we did not receive an item ourselves, I think I can speak for both Marik and Bakura when I say that poor deserving people received an item then us."  
  
"Speak for yourself Captain!" Marik said with a snort. Bakura meanwhile grinned evilly as if he had a secret he was hiding.  
  
"I wish all of you luck in the future," Isis replied ignoring Marik's comment. "But I'm afraid we must hurry now as I'm sure Shadi will be eager to hear of our story."  
  
"Very well," Yami replied with a nod. The order was given and lifeboat was lowered to the water. The seven of them who had found the remaining Millennium Items climbed down to the boat and they began rowing to shore. A short time later the group was gathered in front of the place where they had met Isis and Shadi only a few days earlier.  
  
"Take care," Isis whispered as she hugged Ryou and Yugi before moving on to her brother who hadn't left Marik's side all day. "Brother I will miss you," she whispered to him. "But fear not, I predict that soon you will find true happiness."  
  
"How can I be happy without Marik?" Malik whispered back to her.  
  
"I don't know," she admitted. "Just take care and remember that I will always be here for you. If you ever need me come and find me."  
  
"Okay sister," Malik replied and he hugged her tightly. After a few minutes, Isis reluctantly pulled away and walked inside while Malik returned to Marik's side. The six then began walking back through the town towards the port so that they could return to the Duel Monster.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Commodore!"  
  
"What is it Captain?" Commodore Ishtar asked as he turned to face the Captain of the Trident.  
  
"Our scouts are reporting that a ship was spotted not far from the Canida port. The ship is the same description of the Duel Monster. Should we proceed?"  
  
"Yes," the commodore replied with a swift nod of his head. He could feel that they would soon be his.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Seto we have a problem," Jou said as he approached his lover. "It looks like a ship is fast approaching in our direction. British flags are flying high."  
  
"Shit," Seto muttered as he tried to think up a plan. "Have them pull up the anchor we have to get out of here."  
  
"What about the captain and the others?!" Jou cried, shocked that Seto would even consider leaving them.  
  
"We're not abandoning them," Seto calmly replied. "If we stay we'll get caught, which I can not let happen. I need to get the ship out of here. I also need someone to go to shore and warn Yami and the others. They need to hide until we're able to pick them up tonight under the cover of darkness."  
  
"I'll go," Jou volunteered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Seto asked, not liking to leave his puppy all by himself. "I could send Tristian or someone else."  
  
"I'm sure Seto, let me go," Jou replied.  
  
"Fine," Seto grunted and he pulled Jou quickly towards himself for a quick kiss. "Take care of yourself," he whispered when they broke apart. Jou quickly nodded his head before rushing off to row to shore.  
  
"Lets get out of here!" Seto yelled to the rest of the crew as soon as Jou set off.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Commodore the ship is leaving, but a smaller boat from the ship is now rowing towards the Canida port. Which course of action should we follow?"  
  
"Leave the bigger ship for now," Commodore Ishtar replied. "If it is indeed the Duel Monster it'll be back to pick up the rest of its crew. Send out some of our troops to shore. Tell them to be on a lookout for anyone who is apart of the crew from the Duel Monster."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou were making their way through Canida when Yami suddenly stopped them. "Something's wrong, I can sense it," he said to the group.  
  
"Great," Bakura muttered as he placed his hand over the hilt of his sword. Both him and Marik knew from experience to trust the tri-colored haired captain's senses.  
  
"Let's get back to the Duel Monster now!" Yami ordered and the six of them began rushing through the busy streets trying to get back to the port as fast as possible. They didn't get far however when they literally bumped into an exhausted Jou running towards them.  
  
"Captain we have trouble!" Jou frantically cried as he quickly explained the situation to them.  
  
"We need to hide!" Yami stated upon hearing the news. There was no doubt in his mind that the commodore would be sure to search the town for any new leads.  
  
"What about Isis?" Bakura asked. "Surely she would hide us."  
  
"No!" came a fearful cry from Malik. "I don't want any harm to come to my sister! If father really is here then he'll make her return just as he will me. I can't do that to her!"  
  
"It's okay, we'll figure something else out," Marik told his lover with a half-hug. He hated seeing Malik distressed and he was also worried at how close he was from losing Malik forever.  
  
"I agree we can't involve Isis," Yami said. "Let's find an concentrate on finding a hiding spot somewhere close to the port so that we'll be nearby whenever Seto is able to return."  
  
With little choice, the rest of the group could do nothing except for go along with Yami's plan. The seven of them tried making their way as casually as they could through the crowd but it wasn't going to be easy since Yami, Bakura and Marik were legends among common folks like those who lived in Canida. Many people could and/or would be glad to point out the famous pirates to any soldier that was looking for them. They only hoped that they could reach somewhere safe before the soldiers arrived in town.  
  
Luck, unfortunately, was not on their side and they didn't get very far before they saw the first lot of soldiers marching through streets.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ryou asked as he moved slightly closer to Bakura. Ryou wasn't as skilled in fighting as the other pirates and he knew enough to stay close to Bakura or one of the others if there was a fight.  
  
"Fighting will get us nowhere," Bakura grumbled with frustration. "This small group would be no problem but there's no doubt to be others shortly behind them and we would be quickly out numbered."  
  
"Well what do you expect us to do?" Marik asked his voice a low growl; he also was frustrated by the situation that they allowed themselves to get in. "There's no place to hide around here and running will just draw attention to us!"  
  
"Think fast guys, they're getting closer!" Jou frantically whispered to them, wishing he had stayed aboard the Duel Monster with Seto at that moment.  
  
"We fight and take our chances that another group is too far away to get here quickly," Yami said thinking fast as he was about to draw his sword but he was stopped by Yugi.  
  
"Please no!" the young tri-haired boy begged looking up at Yami with his big puppy eyes. "I don't want to see you or anyone else hurt, including them!"  
  
"Yugi there's no other way," Yami told him with a sigh. He didn't really want to shed blood in front of poor innocent Yugi but he had no choice. "Marik's right, there's no place to hide here and running will only draw attention to ourselves resulting in a fight anyway."  
  
"Yami they only want me and Malik," Yugi softly replied. "If we go with them while the rest of you sneak off they'll leave you alone. We'll tell them you abandoned us here. I want to stay with you but I also don't want their deaths hanging over my head when it can be avoid."  
  
"I don't want to go!" Malik cried as he clutched onto Marik who wrapped his arms around his blonde lover. Yugi turned his sad eyes to his best friend.  
  
"I don't want to go either Malik but we knew this would happen," Yugi told him. "We have to go home, it's the only way."  
  
Bakura, Ryou and Jou were all reluctantly nodding their heads. Even though it had only been a few days it had seemed like a lifetime since Yugi and Malik were brought aboard the ship. Yami and Marik both had tears in their eyes, and Marik was hugging Malik tightly.  
  
"I'll miss you," Yami admitted to Yugi who had turned his attention back to the pirate captain. Yami pulled Yugi close to him in a hug and kissed him. "I'll never forget you," he whispered as they separated. Meanwhile, Marik and Malik were having a similar goodbye.  
  
"Take it," Malik insisted as he handed Marik the Millennium Rod. "Always remember me when you look at it."  
  
"But your sister said--"  
  
"Screw what my sister said," Malik replied angrily interrupting Marik. "It's mine and I want you to have it. Besides I know that Bakura has already stolen the Millennium Eye from Pegasus and nothing has happened to him yet."  
  
"Thank you," was all that Marik could say as he took the Rod from Malik's hand, he then passionately kissed Malik on the lips and it was only the force of Yugi tugging Malik away that made them break apart.  
  
With one last sad look the pirates went off in another direction while Malik and Yugi walked towards the soldiers and they identified themselves. Soon the two of them were aboard the Trident with Yugi being insanely hugged by his grandfather and Malik being glared at by his father. Malik knew that the only thing that was saving him at that moment from a beating was the fact the governor was right next to them.  
  
"Sirs?" a soldier asked approaching the commodore and the governor. "Should we continue searching the town for any signs of the pirates who kidnapped the boys?"  
  
"Grandpa I really want to go home," Yugi quickly told his grandfather before neither he or the commodore could give out an order. "Besides we told you the pirates who kidnapped us just left us there once they knew that the flagship of the British fleet was so close behind."  
  
"Well do you see any reason to stay here" the governor asked Commodore Ishtar.  
  
"No sir," the commodore replied. He cared little about the pirates at that point since he knew that he would catch them sooner or later, right then he was more concerned with getting his son home so that Malik could be properly punished for disobeying him that night he and Yugi went missing.  
  
"Set a course for home immediately," Commodore Ishtar ordered before stalking off to his cabin but not without one last glare at Malik.  
  
"Grandpa, I think that both Malik and I would like to rest of awhile," Yugi said to his grandfather who had gone back to hugging the life out of Yugi.  
  
"Of course," Yugi's grandfather replied and he summoned an aid over. "Take my grandson and the commodore's son to their room."  
  
The aid bowed his head to the governor before leading the two boys away where he quickly showed them the room that they would be sharing until they returned to Port Domino.  
  
"Malik it'll be okay," Yugi said to his friend who had been strangely quiet since he had been reunited with his father.  
  
As the pair sat on the bed, Yugi pulled Malik into a tight hug. Yugi knew that Malik's father wasn't the most loving person in the world but he didn't know how bad things could be for Malik at home.  
  
"I want Marik," Malik whimpered onto Yugi's shoulder causing Yugi to sigh. It was strange for him to see Malik like this. Normally Malik was the stronger of the two of them and had always taken care of Yugi, now it was the other way around. Yugi knew that the change was because of Yami. He drew his strength from the pirate captain, strength the never even knew he had. But no matter how much strength he drew from Yami all he could do was sit there and hold Malik while he cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N – it took me slightly longer then expected to get this chapter finished since I've been cramming so much vacation time into a so short of time but I was determined to keep my promise and get this chapter up this week.  
  
I know Malik was kind of whinny in this chapter but he'll be back to normal soon. Not only losing Isis again but losing Marik as well and going back with his father really took a number on him. Also Mokuba and Serenity both have small roles coming up. I wasn't going to include them but Malik and Marik made me add more of them *glares at the two psycho blondes* into the story so I needed more characters.  
  
Replies to reviews for Chapter 9:  
  
YamiMariksMinion – If you like Malik and Marik you'll be glad to know that because of my newfound love for the pairing I've decided to add additional parts with them that will be coming up in a few chapters.  
  
Nekostar 2 – There was a bit of Yami/Yugi fluff in this chapter. I do try to put it in but sometimes I forget. There is however lots of Yami/Yugi fluff in the ending.  
  
little-kat-girl – Thank you very much.  
  
Link-Roy-Marth-lover – I love your name. Those are my favourite guys to play as in Smash Bros. Thank you for your review.  
  
GraveRobbers Aman - *hands head in shame* I hated leaving the story hanging so long, I really did. This has always been a hard part for me in the story to write since I never really knew how I wanted it to turn out. I know exactly how the ending is going to be so I should get chapters up more quickly now even though I'm going to be dying under a pile of work.  
  
Yamishadowcat22 - I knew you wouldn't like it! lol It has always been my intention however to make Yugi and Malik go back at some point. I guarantee that there is a happy ending though.  
  
yami blue eyes white dragon – Thank you. Reviews keep me going to make sure I finish.  
  
reaper-from-heaven – Thank you. Reviews really do mean a lot to me, even one so simple as yours. 


	11. Home Again

"Life is not fair."  
  
"I know Malik," Yugi softly replied to his blonde friend as they stood on the deck of the Trident and stared out at the water. It was a day later and the Trident was slowly reaching Port Domino. Fortunately for Malik his father had been busy and had left his son alone for the time being.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll be back home. It's funny that the place I didn't want to leave, I now don't want to return," Malik said with a small sigh. Part of him wanted to start crying again but he was too cried out after staying up half the night sobbing. Not when his mother died or when Isis left did he cry as hard as he did last night. He figured he would never cry again. Nothing could hurt as much as it did to lose Marik.  
  
"I know what you mean," Yugi replied with a sigh of his own. "I was so scared when we were first captured. I thought I would never see my grandfather again. But then after I got to know them, they weren't that bad. Yami and I became close . . ."  
  
"Marik and I were lovers," Malik blurted out.  
  
"I know," Yugi softly replied. "I think that is what would have happened to Yami and I if we had more time. All we had time for was cuddling and kissing. Do you think we'll ever see them again?"  
  
"No. It'll be too dangerous for them to go anywhere near Port Domino for a while. Plus I think that Father will have me under house arrest for the next ten years."  
  
"Have faith Malik," Yugi told him. "Your Father isn't that bad."  
  
"Yugi I disobeyed his order to go home and therefore ended up getting us both captured by pirates!" Malik cried. "If it was just me I doubt I would be in too much trouble, hell he would probably just left me to them but I got you captured as well!"  
  
"I'll tell Grandpa it was my fault," Yugi offered. "I'll say it was my idea to visit Bakura that night and made you go with me. You know that I won't get in trouble."  
  
"Thanks Yugi," Malik replied giving his friend a small smile. "But I need to stand up to my father or else I'll always be running scared of him. I only hope that my punishment won't be too bad."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"We need to go after them and rescue them!"  
  
"Marik, no!" Yami barked back at the blonde pirate. "Yugi wanted to go and we are going to abide by his wishes!"  
  
"You're blind and a moron!" Marik yelled back at Yami. "He only did that so we wouldn't get caught!"  
  
"If you're going to stay on this ship then I suggest you don't question my intelligence!" Yami hollered causing Ryou to burry his face into Bakura's chest as the two of them. They were all in Yami's cabin to save the crew from their fight, which had been happening all night. The night before as Seto had promised he returned with the Duel Monster to pick up Yami and the others. Yami and Marik had been fighting ever since about what to do about Malik and Yugi. After a few hours Seto, who was tired of their fighting, shoved them along with Bakura and Ryou into there and told them to settle it.  
  
"I've left before!"  
  
"And you're welcome to do it again!"  
  
"Shut up both of you!" Bakura finally yelled at the two of them. "You're not solving anything!"  
  
"Oh and what do you suggest?" Marik sarcastically asked him.  
  
"Well you were right in one thing and that is neither Malik or Yugi wanted to leave," Bakura snapped. "However! Going after the Trident is suicide! They have more firepower then us and will be halfway to Port Domino by now! Both of you should take my advice and forget about them. Even if you do see them again it won't be for a very long time!"  
  
With that Bakura stood from where he was sitting with Ryou and helped Ryou to his feet. He then wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist and began walking with him to their cabin.  
  
"Is that what you did when you lost Ryou?!" Marik asked after them causing Bakura to pause slightly.  
  
"A day never went by that I didn't think about Ryou," Bakura honestly replied. "Sometimes I would push him out of my mind when I had to get a job done but he was always the last thing I thought of at the end of the day."  
  
"Same here," Ryou softly admitted before the pair continued on their way.  
  
"Wait, Marik!" Yami calmly said to the blonde. "Bakura's right we can't just go barging into Port Domino after them. Besides you are forgetting one small detail."  
  
"And what's that?" Marik huffed.  
  
"Mokuba and Shizuka live in Port Domino remember? We can get messages to Malik and Yugi through them. All we have to do is wait until the time is right and we can get them back."  
  
"Fine!" Marik grumbled, hating to lose the fight but knowing that Yami was right.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Back aboard the Trident the day dragged by. Malik and Yugi were amazed that time traveled so slowly on the Trident when their time on the Duel Monster flew by. The pair spent most of their time together and occasionally Governor Mutou would join them. The only signs of Commodore Ishtar all day was far away on the deck for which Malik was grateful.  
  
Eventually night fell across the land and Malik and Yugi were finally able to retreat back to their room for the night.  
  
The next morning they were waken early by the knocking on the door. It was an aid informing them that they would be arriving at Port Domino in a few minutes and that their presences were required on deck.  
  
Malik sighed as his home city came into view.  
  
"Malik," a stern voice said and Malik rolled his eyes before turning around to face his father behind him along with two soldiers. "These men will escort you home and make sure you stay there until I arrive this evening, understand?"  
  
"Yes sir," Malik grumbled for a reply, he knew better then to argue with his father at that point. Malik then turned back around to look at Port Domino, which they were coming closer and closer to. A few minutes later they began docking and as soon as Malik feet hit dry land he was being dragged away by his 'escorts' without even being able to say good-bye to Yugi. Yugi however had his own problems.  
  
"Yugi!" a voice cried and Yugi found brunette girl tightly hugging him. "I was so worried about you Yugi! I was afraid I'd never see my future husband again!"  
  
"Tea!" he gasped trying to get air into his lungs. His time with Yami had made him forget that he was arranged to be married in a few years to Tea.  
  
"I can't imagine what those horrible pirates did to you!" Tea continued on, clueless to the fact that Yugi couldn't breath.  
  
"Tea, I think you should loosen your grip," Governor Mutou said with amusement in his voice coming to Yugi's rescue.  
  
"Oops," Tea giggled as she let go of Yugi. "I was just so worried that's all. I couldn't bare the thought of losing another friend to pirates. Losing Ryou was bad enough but to lose Yugi and Malik would have been dreadful!"  
  
"It really wasn't so bad," Yugi whispered but neither Tea nor his grandfather heard him.  
  
"Come along, Yugi," Governor Mutou said as he and Tea began to walk towards a horse-drawn carriage. "Lets go home and rest for awhile. Tea's coming too so you two can catch up. It's only a year or two from now when you'll be married with lots of kids running around all over the place!"  
  
"Oh joy," Yugi muttered as he climbed inside the carriage. He then went silent while he watched the secrecy for the entire trip home while his grandfather and Tea chattered. Yugi briefly wondered what happened to Malik. He had seen his friend disappear soon after they had landed but he had been choked too hard to see what had exactly happened. His thoughts soon however turned to Yami as he wondered what the pirate captain was doing at that exact moment.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Malik lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He had been there for hours as the guards continued to remain not only in the house but right outside his bedroom door to make sure that the young Ishtar couldn't escape. Just because he had already tried to escape twice so far didn't mean he couldn't be trusted.  
  
Malik perked up when he heard voices talking outside his door and he sat up on the bed, watching the door intently. A few moments later a dark skin man, who was bald but with a long black ponytail, entered the room.  
  
"The guards are gone you can come out now if you wish," the man told him.  
  
"Who are you?" Malik ask staring uneasily at the stranger.  
  
"My name is Rishid, your father hired me to be your caretaker," he informed Malik. "I have specific orders to always remain by your side to make sure you do not get into trouble."  
  
"Great so now I need a babysitter?" Malik asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Please master Malik I do not wish to bring stress to you," Rishid replied bowing his head. "I only wish to help you. Although it was your father who hired me only you are my master."  
  
"Why? You don't even know me!"  
  
"That is correct, but I knew your mother, she saved my life," Rishid admitted. "Before you or your sister was born she found me living on the streets when I was only a few years old. She took me in and waited to keep me as her own but her husband wouldn't allow it so she convince a friend of hers to take me in. Your father no doubt doesn't recognize me or else he would have never given me the job of taking care of you."  
  
Malik smiled at Rishid upon hearing his story. It didn't surprise him that his mother had wanted to help the orphan. "Thank you Rishid, it'll be nice to have an ally in this household again. I don't suppose you know what other punishment my father has in store for me?"  
  
"I believe he is currently searching for a bride for you, believing that once married you will settle down and end your rebellious streak," Rishid informed the young blonde.  
  
"How can I marry when my heart belongs to another?" Malik asked scornfully and Rishid gave him a questioning look but did not say anything. Although they had just met Malik felt compelled to tell his new caretaker about Marik.  
  
"Love can conquer anything," was all that Rishid said when Malik had finished telling him his tail.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A frustrated Commodore Ishtar strolled down the streets late that afternoon towards his home. After hiring Rishid and sending him to his home to take care of Malik, the commodore began thinking of various young women he knew in Port Domino that were available to marry Malik.  
  
Tea Gardner was his first choice but she was already engaged to Yugi so that was out of the question. Anyone else and he could pay off the fiancé's to let Malik marry her instead but Governor Mutou was one of the few in Port Domino who outranked the Commodore. Rebecca Hopkins, the granddaughter of Malik's former tutor was too young, so she was out of the question. Mai was far too wild to settle down and be a nice wife for Malik.  
  
As the commodore mulled over his options his eye caught the attention of a young girl walking down the street towards him. He believed her name to be Serenity Wheeler, an orphan who was taken care of by her older brother who was a merchant. Her brother was always away on business however making the young Wheeler girl perfect to be married to Malik.  
  
"Oh Ms Wheeler?" he asked calling out to her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Shizuka Jounouchi almost forgot to stop when she heard that name being called. She never could get use to the fake name that her elder brother picked out for her and wished she could go by her real name like Mokuba but Jounouchi was a far too uncommon name and it would be easily traced back to her pirate of a brother who refused to go by his given name.  
  
"Yes, kind sir?" Shizuka asked recognizing the commodore.  
  
"From this day on you are now engaged to my son Malik, understand?"  
  
Shizuka's eyes grew wide at that information but she knew enough to remain silent. "Yes sir," she replied forcing herself to keep sweetness to her tone of voice.  
  
"Do you wish to meet your new husband now?" the commodore asked.  
  
"Nothing would please me more," Shizuka smoothly lied. "However my step- brother Mokuba is waiting at home for my return. He will be most please to learn of this news."  
  
"Very well. Tomorrow then," Commodore Ishtar replied before he began strolling away. When he was out of sight Shizuka hurried off home to inform Mokuba of this new development. They had to inform their brothers and get out of there fast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N – Blah this chapter was supposed to be longer but I have too many essays right now. Regardless I'm going to try to get the next chapter up sometime next week but no promises.  
  
reaper-from-heaven – Sorry you were confused with the last chapter. It didn't surprise me though that someone was confused (I expected more) because that chapter was a pain to write, which I ended up re-writing the entire thing when I was half way through with it because it wasn't coming together like I wanted. I also wrote it at a time when I had to get up in about 3 ½ hrs so it doesn't surprise me that it sucked. The main thing you need to know from Chapter 10 is Isis is back home and that Malik and Yugi sacrificed themselves so that the others could get away. 


	12. Discoveries

"This is the life," Bakura happily sighed as he laid his back down on the sandy beach with a bottle of rum in his hands. His jacket, shirt and boots were off and he was enjoying the sun as it beat down upon him and Ryou.  
  
"Should you really be saying that?" Ryou innocently asked from where he was sitting beside Bakura. Like his love, Ryou had gotten rid of most his clothing. "I mean your best friends are in pain." For the past week, the Duel Monster had been docked near the sandy beaches of the island Glebe.  
  
Glebe was more or less their home, their safe place to hide when they were on the run, since it was small and deserted. It was also located close to Canterbury, a larger island with a small city that was only a few hours away. Currently Seto, along with most of the crew, was at Canterbury waiting for a reply from Mokuba to figure how they were going to rescue Malik and Yugi. Most of the crew had stayed with him because they found the island boring, which it was unless you could share it with a special someone.  
  
"They'll get over it," Bakura replied as he sat up a little so he could take another swing of the bottle of rum.  
  
"You know that's pretty cold considering that two weeks ago you were going to be hanged until Marik saved your life."  
  
"It was a week and a half love and I was just about to make my move when he showed up."  
  
"Whatever you say Bakura," Ryou replied with a sigh as he stood up and brushed himself off. He missed his friends, which was making him lose his patience with his lover at the moment.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Bakura asked with concern as he sat up, grabbed Ryou's wrist and gently tugged him back down to the sand. Bakura cuddled Ryou close and snuggled against him. "Love, you know they're going to be back soon. All we have to do is wait until we hear from Mokuba and Shizuka."  
  
"I know," sighed Ryou. "I just wish we knew what was happening right now with them."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So Serenity, do you want to take a walk or something," Malik asked with a bored expression on his face.  
  
Shizuka inwardly sighed as she was forced to spend yet another day with her soon to be husband. She wished Mokuba would hurry up with preparations so they could leave soon. The Commodore had insisted that their marriage happen as soon as possible despite the fact that Shizuka could tell that his son clearly did not enjoy the idea of marrying her.  
  
"Malik what's wrong?" Shizuka couldn't help ask. Just because she didn't want to marry him didn't mean that she couldn't be his friend and care about him.  
  
"It's nothing," Malik muttered with a sigh.  
  
"Is it the wedding?" she hopefully asked and Malik gave her a wide eye look that took her she was right. "You don't want to marry me do you?"  
  
"Look Serenity, you're a great girl and all but-" Malik began but Shizuka cut him off with a small laugh.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't want to marry you either."  
  
"You don't?" Malik asked slightly offended. Any girl in their right mind would want to marry him. He did come from the second most powerful family on the island after all.  
  
"I think two people should only marry for love," Shizuka told him.  
  
"Me too," Malik agreed with a sigh and something clicked in Shizuka's brain.  
  
"You're in love with someone else aren't you?" she asked and Malik slowly nodded his head. "Then why don't you marry her instead of me?"  
  
"It's not a her," Malik muttered under his breath. "Serenity can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Have you heard the stories that Yugi and I were recently captured by pirates?" he asked and she nodded her head. She had heard the rumors. That it had been Malik's fault for getting caught by disobeying his father and that by entering his son into a marriage the Commodore hoped that his son would finally settle down his wild life. "Well I met someone, fell in love, and then was separated from him."  
  
"What was his name?" Shizuka asked. Unlike some she didn't care that Malik loved another man. Her brother and Mokuba's brother were together after all so it didn't bother her at all.  
  
"Marik."  
  
Shizuka's eyes widen. There was only one pirate called Marik that she knew of. "Malik tell me everything," she demanded. "Is he well? Is Ryou still with him?"  
  
"Huh? How do you know Marik? And Ryou for that matter?" Malik asked her giving her an odd look.  
  
"Serenity is not my real name," she told him with a sigh. "It's Shizuka. My brother and his lover are crewmembers of a ship that they used to be apart of. I met them once, a while ago before the break up."  
  
"Shizuka there's a lot I need to tell you then," Malik replied with a grin. For the first time in a week he actually felt happy as he began telling Shizuka what had happened. What he didn't know however was that another person was listening into their conversation.  
  
"You little brat!" Commodore Ishtar hissed making his presence known as Malik finished his story. The Commodore began to advance upon Malik drawing his sword as he did so. Shizuka gave a small scream and all Malik could do was stare at his father in shock.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud shatter and The Commodore collapsed to the floor unconscious, a broken vase at his feet. Malik looked behind where his father had been standing to find Rishid.  
  
"We must escape now, Master Malik," Rishid insisted as he grabbed the wrists of both Malik and Shizuka and they all hurried out of the Ishtar home.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yugi do you think these flowers would look good at our wedding?" Tea asked as Yugi tried not to bang his head against the nearest wall. Since arriving back home had barely a few minutes of peace without Tea around and now she was planning their wedding, which wasn't even going to happen for another year. To make matters worst he hadn't seen Malik since that day they arrived back at Port Domino.  
  
Seeing that Tea was waiting for an answer he rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't know Tea, you're the expert at these things."  
  
"But Yugi!" Tea cried in that whining voice of hers. "This our wedding we should plan it together!"  
  
'Yami save me!' Yugi silently cried as he took a large step away from the nearest wall.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Mokuba!" Shizuka cried as she raced into her home followed closely by Malik and Rishid.  
  
"What is it?" asked the short raven-haired 11 year-old as he walked into the room and eyed Malik and Rishid. "Who are they?"  
  
"Mokuba this is Malik and Rishid, they're coming with us and we're leaving now!" Shizuka told him.  
  
"But we have no place to go!" Mokuba protested.  
  
"We do now," Shizuka told him. "We're going to Canida. Malik's sister lives there and we'll stay with her until Seto and Jou come for us."  
  
"Just what's going on here?!" Mokuba demanded to know.  
  
"Long story short, the gangs back together, Malik is Marik's lover, his father found out, tried to kill but managed to escape thanks to Rishid."  
  
"We should take Yugi with us," Malik told them. "It doesn't seem fair that he should stay here."  
  
"Master Malik we've already been by his place and he wasn't there," Rishid sighed. "We have no clue where he is and like Miss Shizuka says we need to leave right now."  
  
"Malik, the Duel Monster can come back later for Yugi," Shizuka told him. "Trust me, Yami won't give Yugi up so easily. Especially if what you say is true about them. Now lets hurry and get out of here before you're father wakes up!"  
  
Suddenly a knock was heard at the front door.  
  
"Oh no!" Shizuka whispered in horror. "They've found us!"  
  
"This way!" Mokuba told them and he led them to the back door. Taking a peak out the door he saw that the way was clear. "Come on lets go!"  
  
As the four of them made their escape from the home, the knocking continued on the door. 'I guess no one is home,' thought the young lad at the door as he slid envelope he had been ordered to deliver under the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Seto, relax!" Jou said to his lover who was currently pacing back in forth in the room they had rented at Canterbury. "The probably didn't even get the letter until today. If I'd take a guess it probably just got to them a few minutes ago. They'll read the letter right away and then send a reply."  
  
"Why did we ever have them stay at Port Domino anyway?" Seto growled in frustration. He hated that he always had to be away from his little brother and that their communications at best were slim for they didn't want to get caught.  
  
"Because no pirate in their right mind would attack Port Domino," Jou reminded him before he cracked up laughing. "Except us, of course!"  
  
"The things I do to keep Mokuba safe," Seto muttered to himself as he continued to pace back and forth.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"We're in luck," Mokuba informed the three individuals hidden behind a large stack of crates at the port. "It doesn't look like anyone knows about what happened to the commodore yet and I've been able to get us on a ship that's leaving in ten minutes for Canida. The captain is an old friend of Seto's."  
  
"Good," Malik nodded as he along with Rishid and Shizuka stood and exited their hiding spot. "Lead the way Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba led them all to a ship that was docked while it picked up supplies. "Hey Kisara!" he called and to everyone's, including Shizuka's, surprise a young woman with pale skin, long whitish-blue hair and bright blue eyes turned around and smiled at them.  
  
"Get on board guys, we'll be leaving soon," she informed them.  
  
"Thanks again Kisara!" Mokuba cried as he led the others aboard Kisara's ship, the White Dragon.  
  
"This is some ship," Malik said in amazement. The White Dragon was almost as nice as the Duel Monster.  
  
"Yeah Kisara has made quiet a fortune for herself as a merchant," Mokuba informed them. "The White Dragon can match fire power with pretty much any pirate ship so most of the time pirates stay away. The ones who don't, learn the hard way not to mess with a dragon.  
  
"So how does this Kisara person know Seto?" Shizuka asked. She had known the Kaiba brothers for most of her life and never had she heard anything about this Kisara person before.  
  
"I think they first met the year before Jou joined the Duel Monster," Mokuba told her. "Kisara was on a ship bound to the Caribbean when it was attacked by a pirate ship killing everyone aboard. By luck Kisara had fallen into the water near the beginning of the battle and manage to hang onto a peace of driftwood. Hours later the Duel Monster came by, Seto spotted her in the water and hauled her on board. She took care of me for awhile but then one day pirates attacked the village where we lived. Kisara managed to save me by drawing the pirates away from our home while I hid. We had thought she died that day since she disappeared, so Seto moved me to Port Domino since he knew that was the safest place from pirates. A month later you showed up."  
  
"What happened to Kisara?" Malik asked.  
  
"I was captured by those pirates," a new voice replied and they turned their heads to see Kisara walking towards them. Movement of the boat told them that they were leaving port. "Those pirates weren't like Seto or his friends. I was raped, beaten and forced to be a slave for their captain, Akunadin. Eventually I gathered the courage to kill Akunadin and was able to escape but not before I stole some extremely valuable items from him. With the money I took, I was able to buy the White Dragon and start my own company. And here I am today."  
  
"That's an amazing story," Shizuka told her. "And thank you for helping us."  
  
"I would have been dead long ago if it hadn't been for Seto," Kisara replied with a small smile. "I'll forever be trying to repay him for what he did for me."  
  
"I don't suppose you know where the Duel Monster is right now do you?" Malik hopefully asked and was disappointed when Kisara shook her head.  
  
"If I knew, I would take you there. The only reason we're going to Canida is because that was where Mokuba said you guys needed to go. I know they were rumored to be around Canida last week but I don't know if they're still there."  
  
"That's okay," Mokuba told her. "Once we're there I can send a letter to Seto through our contacts in Canterbury. He checks in there whenever he can for messages so all we have to do is wait in Canida for him and the others to show up."  
  
"Good, we'll be there tomorrow," Kisara, informed them as she turned around and started to stroll away.  
  
"That quickly?" Malik asked.  
  
"You'll find that his ship is much faster then any other ship you've been on before," Kisara replied smiling back at them before she continued to stroll away to return to her captain duties.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The sun was now setting on the island called Glebe. "Admit it this has been a nice day," Bakura murmured to Ryou. The pair was tangled together lying naked on the same beach where they had spent most of the day. If it hadn't been for the shade of the palm trees they would have been bright red by now.  
  
"It was," a tired Ryou agreed as he snuggled closer to Bakura's chest. Bakura had worn him out earlier and now he could barely move. Not that he wanted to move if he could. "Kura?"  
  
"Hmm . . .?"  
  
"Can we spend tomorrow like this as well?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way love." 


	13. Reunions

"Are you guys going to be alright?" Kisara asked them the next day. She along with Mokuba, Shizuka, Malik and Rishid were standing in the middle of the Canida market and they were saying their good-byes.  
  
"Yeah, my sister lives nearby," Malik told her. "Thank you for your help Captian Kisara."  
  
"Don't mentioned it," Kisara replied with a gentle smile. "I'll make sure to stay around for an extra hour just in case. If I don't hear from you again by then I'll head out."  
  
"Thanks Kisara!" Mokuba cried giving her a wave before running off after the others who had started walking away. A few minutes later they reached the Museum/Library that Isis called her home. As the others stood staring at the strange building Malik strolled forward and shoved open the doors. "Sister!" he called into the lobby of the building as the others followed him inside. From another room they heard a loud crash and some muttering of "Damn, Shadi, leaving me with all the work."  
  
Hearing his sister's voice Malik rushed towards the room and tackled his sister in a tight hug. "Malik!" she cried as she hugged her younger brother. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's a long story," Malik replied with a laugh. "These are my friends. We escaped Port Domino together. Father found out about Marik and he now knows that Shizuka is Jou's sister. We were no longer safe there."  
  
"Yes, Mokuba and Shizuka," Isis said with a smile turning to the two youngest members of the group. "Your brothers are very worried about the two of you. I hope you send a message to them right away."  
  
"I will," Mokuba assured her. "We have various safe spots set up throughout the seas to send messages. I'll send letters out as soon as possible."  
  
"He's at Canterbury," Isis told the young Kaiba and she smiled at Mokuba's confused look. "Trust me," she added before turning to Rishid. "You must be Rishid. Thank you for taking care of my brother."  
  
"How did you know?" he asked.  
  
"I have my ways," Isis replied sharing a smile with Malik. Only he knew about her Millennium Necklace.  
  
"So sis, can we stay here until the Duel Monster can pick us up?" Malik begged giving her puppy eyes.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Shadi won't mind will he?" Malik nervously asked. He still hadn't met the mysterious man that Isis worked for. To his surprise Isis sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shadi decided that his work was needed back in Egypt so he left me in charge here," Isis grumbled. "Of course now I have to do the work of two people, thanks to him."  
  
"Great it's settled!" Malik happily cried. "Mokuba will send a message to Seto and we'll stay here until then!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yugi?" Governor Mutou asked walking into the parlor of his mansion where his grandson currently was. Yugi looked up from where he was reading a book to look at his grandfather.  
  
"Yes Grandpa?" Yugi asked, as he slid a bookmark into his book.  
  
"Have you seen Malik lately?" his grandfather asked.  
  
"Not since we were rescued," Yugi replied, confused. "I've been busy with Tea. Did something happen to him?"  
  
"So he didn't visit you at all yesterday?"  
  
"No, I was with Tea all afternoon. Now tell me Grandfather what is wrong with Malik?!" Yugi cried, fearful for his best friend. Yugi didn't want to think about what type of things that Commodore Ishtar was capable of doing to his son. "Is he hurt?! Is he dead?!"  
  
"Yugi I don't know how to explain it to you," replied Yugi's grandfather with a sigh. "But when you and Malik were kidnapped Malik did some . . . things with one of the pirates. As well it turns out that his fiancée was the sister of a pirate. Commodore Ishtar heard his son and her talking over the issue. When the commodore tried confronting them on the matter he was brutally attacked by a servant. Malik, his fiancée, the servant and the boy who was living with Malik's fiancée have not been seen since. The Commodore asked me to ask you if you had seen Malik before he and the others disappeared to know where they were headed."  
  
"I didn't see Malik at all yesterday," Yugi truthfully replied. He expected however that Malik was no longer in Port Domino was kind of hurt that his friend had not invited him along since he expected Malik was headed for the Duel Monster. He also wondered about Malik's fiancée. He had heard the rumors that Malik was getting married but he had heard it was to that sweet, little Serenity girl. Yugi really couldn't picture her being the sister of a pirate.  
  
"Thank you for your help Yugi," Governor Mutou said as he turned and was about to leave the room, before pausing to turn back to his grandson. "Yugi you would have told me if you did . . . things with a pirate the way Malik did wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yes Grandfather," Yugi replied, hating himself for lying to his grandfather.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Two days passed by since Malik and the others had arrived in Canida. In that time, Mokuba sent a message to Canterbury for his brother, and Rishid proved to be useful in helping Isis with her work. In that time it was also decided that Rishid, Shizuka and Mokuba would stay with Isis while Malik rejoined the crew of the Duel Monster.  
  
"Marik where are you?" Malik wondered as he stared up at the night sky.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Marik sighed as he stared up at the stars from where he was laying on his back on one of the beaches of Glebe. He missed Malik and it certainly didn't help matters that he was stuck on an island with the love crazed fools, better known as Bakura and Ryou. He knew he should have gone with Seto to Canterbury to await news there, but Yami had forbid him since Yami knew that there was a chance that Marik would have stole a ship and gone to Port Domino after Malik.  
  
"Malik," Marik whispered before falling asleep on the beach while thinking of his love.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A knock at the door woke both Jou and Seto from their light sleep and Seto strolled over to the door of the room they had rented while they were on Canterbury and opened it finding a servant who worked at the tavern on the other side. "This came for you sir," the servant said handing Seto a letter before he disappeared down the hall.  
  
"What is it?" Jou asked his lover.  
  
"It's from Mokuba," Seto replied as he quickly read over the letter.  
  
"Well what does it say?!" Jou demanded.  
  
"Not much," Seto replied with a frown. "All it says is that he and Shizuka had to leave Port Domino and they're staying with a friend at Canida. They probably just missed my own letter to them."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?! Lets set sail and go find them!"  
  
"Patience pup," Seto ordered. "As much as I want to see Mokuba, it's the middle of the night and the crew has been partying all day. I cannot wake up the entire crew and expect them to sail. We'll end up at the bottom of Davy Jones' Locker for sure! As much as I hate to admit it we have to wait until dawn."  
  
"Fine," Jou muttered as a reply with a small pout on his lips.  
  
Morning came not soon enough for Jou, and he was up at the crack of dawn, waking Seto up in the process. After gathering up the crew they first made a stop by Glebe to pick up the rest of the pirates before continuing onto Canida. The trip took a day but soon enough the Duel Monster was arriving into the port of Canida and Seto, Jou and Marik all headed into the town. Seto and Jou went to find their siblings and Marik went to find Isis to see if she could give him a vision of Malik.  
  
The trio walked together through the market but soon they split so that Jou and Seto could cover more found since Mokuba hadn't said where he and Shizuka was staying. Marik meanwhile headed straight to the museum where Isis lived. He found the place quickly enough and strolled inside acting as if he owned the place. He wasn't surprised to find Isis standing in hallway waiting for him.  
  
"Well I see you're not surprised to see me," Marik grumbled as he walked up to her.  
  
"I saw your arrival this morning," Isis replied with a smile that was more of a smirk. "I've already sent Mokuba and Shizuka out to find their brothers. I'm sure they're all back together now."  
  
"So you know why I'm here?"  
  
"Of course, you're here because of my brother."  
  
"So when do I get to see Malik again?"  
  
"However long it takes you to turn around," Isis replied her smile growing to a huge grin. Marik spun around to find Malik lazily leaning up against the wall with a grin on his face. Marik had been so concerned with Isis when he entered he hadn't bothered looking around at anything else. Marik stared at him in shock as Malik rushed over to him and jumped into his arms wrapping his legs around Marik's waist and arms around his neck. They passionately kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart.  
  
"Missed me?" Malik asked with a grin.  
  
"You have no idea," Marik replied.  
  
"I have some bad news though."  
  
"What?" Marik asked in alarm.  
  
"You're going to have to share your bed on the Duel Monster with me for now on," Malik whispered into Marik's ear and if possible Marik's grin grew wider.  
  
"Lets say we head back and celebrate then?" Marik suggested.  
  
"I've already said my goodbyes so we can go at any time."  
  
"Good," Marik replied with a smirk as he carried Malik off. Isis had wisely left while the pair had been making out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yami impatiently drummed his fingers against the railing of the Duel Monster. Jou and Seto had returned a half hour ago, both with happy smiles on their faces after visiting their siblings and knowing that Mokuba and Shizuka would be safe there. Now they were all waiting on Marik to determine if they would be sticking around Canida for a while or heading elsewhere.  
  
"Lets just ditch him," Bakura suggested walking up behind Yami and giving him a playful nudge. He was reward with a whack in the stomach by Ryou who lately always seemed to be by the white-haired pirate's side.  
  
"Do you think something happened to him?" Ryou asked with concern. "How long does it take to see Isis?"  
  
"I don't know," Yami quietly replied. Neither bothered to ask Yami why he hadn't gone with Marik since they knew it was painful for him to think about Yugi. They were both worried about him because unlike Marik who was determined to get Malik back, Yami seemed to have given up hope that he would ever see Yugi again.  
  
"Maybe we should send out a search party," Ryou suggested. He knew that Marik could take care of himself but he was still concerned.  
  
"What do I win if I find him?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Me. Naked," Ryou sarcastically replied with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Oh goody because here he comes," Bakura said pointing to the docks were sure enough Marik was walking towards the ship carrying something in his arms. "Took you long enough!" he yelled at his friend, causing the bundle in Marik's arms to move. It was then they realized that he was carrying another person.  
  
"Malik!" Ryou cried, being the first one to recognize the other blonde. Ryou raced down the ramp that separated the Duel Monster from the dock and rushed over to Marik who reluctantly put Malik down so the two could hug.  
  
"We would have been back sooner except Marik attacked me about one foot away from Isis' place so we had to head back up to my room for a while," Malik explained with a goofy grin on his face. He limped slightly as he started walking towards the Duel Monster with Ryou causing Marik to pick him up again.  
  
"Malik?" Yami asked in disbelief as he and Bakura stared at the young blonde who was carried aboard the ship by Marik.  
  
"Hey," Malik replied smiling brightly at them as once again Marik reluctantly let him down.  
  
"One, how the hell did you get here. Two, where's the other little shrimp?" Bakura asked, getting whacked once again in the stomach by Ryou.  
  
"I came with Mokuba and Shizuka of course," Malik replied with a grin before growing serious. "I was suppose to marry Shizuka to tone down my behavior and we found out about each other during one of our talks. Unfortunately my father also found out so we had to get out of there. I don't know about Yugi. I've been under house arrest ever since we returned. We didn't have time to look for him before we left or we would have taken him with us."  
  
"He doesn't belong here," Yami said before leaving to return to his own cabin.  
  
"What was that all about?" Malik asked looking at the others once Yami was out of sight.  
  
"He's a stubborn ass," Bakura replied preparing himself for another whack from Ryou, which never came. He gave his lover a questioning look.  
  
"What?" Ryou innocently asked. "I agree with you!"  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"Yami has convinced himself that Yugi belongs at Port Domino," Ryou replied with a sigh. "He was hurt when Yugi willingly gave himself and you up even though it saved our necks."  
  
"But Yugi belongs here with us!" Malik protested. "If something happens to his grandfather Yugi will be all alone! Plus there is the Tea problem."  
  
"Who's Tea?" Marik asked.  
  
"Yugi's arranged wife," Ryou explained. "I would have thought that Yugi would have had convinced his grandfather by now that he doesn't want to marry Tea."  
  
"It happens next year," Malik informed them.  
  
"So basically we have a year to kick Yami's ass and make him come to his senses?" Bakura asked and both Malik and Ryou nodded their heads. "Piece of cake!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Ryou asked and was shocked when Bakura picked him up.  
  
"Yes!" Bakura replied. "Now you promised me that I would get you naked if I found Marik, which I did. So now I plan on collecting on that promised." With that Bakura carried Ryou off to their room.  
  
"Bakura has the right idea," Marik said to Malik with a devilish grin on his face.  
  
"About kicking Yami's ass?" Malik innocently asked causing Marik to glare at him.  
  
"That too but that wasn't what I was thinking about."  
  
"Oh really? What were you thinking about then?"  
  
"This," Marik replied as he picked Malik up bridal style and passionately kissed him. He then proceed to carry Malik to his own cabin so that they could get more reacquainted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N – That's it for now. Thank you all for the reviews. The next chapter will probably be the last one. If not it'll be the second last one. 


	14. Back to Where We Started

A/N – This is it!  Thank you everyone who reviewed! 

Cwthewolf – Do'h you caught me! Lol.  I couldn't figure out a way around it so I did what we do in movies, make it up and hope that no one notices. ^_~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One Year Later 

"Boy time flies when you're having fun," as he laid shirtless on the deck of the Duel Monster along with Marik, Bakura and Ryou.  Ever since Malik joined the crew a year ago he and Marik spent most of their time on the ship relaxing together.  Jealous of the pair, Bakura insisted that he and Ryou were going to slack off as well so the four of them spent the majority their time together chilling out.

"Lazy asses," Seto muttered as he walked by.

"We love you too!" Bakura cheerfully called after him with a smirk on his face.

"Hey I think we're nearing Canida," Ryou stated propping himself up on his elbows to look at where they were headed.

"Yeah you'd know that if you ever paid attention anymore!" Seto yelled at them from where he was now standing by Jou giving him some orders.

"Like we care!" Marik yelled back.

"You know for some reason I think we're forgetting about something," Ryou thoughtfully mused.

"Let's ask Isis since we're heading to Canida anyway," Malik suggested.  The others nodded their heads in agreement as they settled back down to do some more tanning before they reached Canida.  All too soon they had to get dress so that they could head through the market of Canida so that they could reach Isis' museum along with Seto, Jou and Yami.

"Hey Sis!" Malik called as soon as they entered as Seto and Jou immediately ran off to find their siblings.

"Nice to finally see that you guys have returned," Isis replied with a smile as she walked into the room and quickly hugged her younger brother.

"Yeah well we have something important to ask," Bakura said getting right to the point.  "We all have this feeling that we're forgetting about something real important."

"Like Yugi?" Isis asked rolling her eyes from the stupidity of the males.  "He is getting married in three days, remember."

"We need to save him!" Malik cried.

"No!" Yami argued.

"Ugh, I've had enough!" Bakura said in disgust as he walked over and punched Yami in the face.  Yami fell backwards and hit his head on a case full of Egyptian artifacts.

"If anything is broken you're paying for it!" Isis angrily yelled at Bakura who shrugged his shoulders, while Ryou and Malik rushed over to help Yami.

"Why does my head hurt?" Yami asked with a moan while trying to catch the little birdies that were flying around his head.  "What are we doing here?  Where's Yugi?"

"Great now he can't remember anything!" Marik groaned ready to kick Bakura's ass.

"Don't you remember?" Malik asked.  "He gave himself up to save us and now he's forced into being married in three days to someone who he hates!"

"Then what are we waiting around here for!" Yami cried.  "We have to save Yugi!"  With that he took off running with Malik and Ryou close behind him.

"You know if I had known that kicking his ass would have actually worked I would have done it a long time ago," Marik muttered to Bakura who nodded his head before they followed the others.

"Seto! Jou! Let's go!" Bakura called back for their other two crewmates.

*~*~*

"Grandpa I'm not sure if I'm ready for this!"

"Nonsense Yugi!" Governor Mutou replied.  "You and Tea have become quite an item over the past year.  With Malik gone you spend all your free time with her."

"That's because all my friends left!" Yugi protested.  "There's no one left my age!"

"Yugi you're just getting cold feet," Yugi's grandfather replied with a laugh.  "Don't worry a few days from now you'll be thanking me for making you go through with it."

"Oh no I won't," Yugi muttered under his breath, praying for some kind of escape.

*~*~*

"So what's the plan?" Marik asked Yami.  Yami, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Seto and Jou were all gathered in Yami's cabin discussing how they were going to save Yugi considering they would be cutting it close since it would take two days to travel to Port Domino.

"There's a small cove near the town that isn't very guarded," Malik told them.  "Father figured no pirate would be stupid enough to try to hide that close to the town so he never wasted the man power in trying to guard it."

"Good," Yami replied with a nod.  "We'll be going in at night since Ryou and Malik can direct us safely to the cove since they use to live there.  Seto will stay here in charge like normal while the other five of us will go to shore.  I want a quiet operation with Ryou and Malik leading us to Yugi's home.  Quick in, quick out.  Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads as they went about their business to prepare for their journey back to Port Domino.

*~*~*

"Grandpa but I don't want this!" Yugi whined as servants set up tables in the back yard of the Mutou mansion.  It was now a day before the wedding and a pre-wedding party was planned for that night for everyone in town to attend.  The party tomorrow would be a private one for guest only.

"Nonsense Yugi!" Governor Mutou replied.  "Now it'll be dark soon so go get dressed before the guest start to arrive."

"Fine," Yugi replied with a sigh and a pout before he walked off to the safety of his own room.

*~*~*

"Lets go," Yami commanded as dusk set across the land.  They had sailed as close to Port Domino as they dared until the day light hours and were now located a few miles away.  It would be completely dark by the time they reached the cove where they would be hiding while they found Yugi.

Under the watchful eyes of Ryou and Malik it didn't take them long to find the cove even in the dark.  Soon they were lowering a lifeboat down to the water so that Yami, Malik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou could make their way safely to shore.

"Hurry!" Yami hissed once they were on shore as Bakura and Ryou hid the lifeboat in some bushes in case someone came along while they were looking for Yugi.  The five of them then quickly headed towards the town.

"Something's wrong," Malik whispered to them as soon as they reached the town.  Everything was quiet, too quiet.

"Proceed anyway," Yami ordered.  "There is no way they would have found out we were coming."

"For the record, I just want to say I am not going back to jail!" Bakura angrily whispered.  "We could have taken care of this long ago if you had come to your senses sooner!"

"I don't seem to remember you coming to your senses that quick when it involved Ryou!" Yami shot back.

"I did when it came to Malik!" Marik happily offered while Bakura and Yami both glared at him.

Before a fight could break out between the three older pirates, Malik and Ryou started leading them on again towards Yugi's home.  It didn't take them long to reach the mansion and none of them were happy to see the party going on, which was clearly visible from the road.

"Great," Malik said giving a dramatic sigh.

"We move on," Yami replied in determination.  "Try to blend in with the crowd as we look for Yugi."

"Nice plan, considering that Ryou and I grew up here so everyone will recognize us, Marik and Bakura look exactly like us so they'll get noticed and you look like the governor's grandson who is getting married tomorrow," Malik sarcastically replied. 

"Umm . . . guys?" Ryou said trying to get the attention of the rest of the group.  Unfortunately for him it wasn't working.

"Leave the sarcasm to Marik and me," Bakura replied snapping at Malik.  

"Guys!"

"Leave Malik alone!" Marik yelled at Bakura while Yami rubbed his head trying to get rid of the headache he was developing.  The three were arguing so much, while Malik watched them with amusement, they didn't noticed when Ryou began wandering off as he stared intently at the ring that was now glowing around his neck.  Not paying attention to where he was going, Ryou headed straight into the middle of the party as he followed the little pointy things on the Millennium Ring.

*~*~*

Yugi was bored out of his mind. He hated the stupid party he was forced to attend and he couldn't handle much more of having a fake smile on his face as people came up to him to congratulate him on his marriage in the morning.  Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Yugi thought he caught a flash of white hair walking through the crowd.

"Ryou!" he said giving a soft cry so that only Tea and his grandfather, who were the two closest near him, could here.

"Little Ryou?" Governor Mutou asked looking in the direction his grandson had seen Ryou.  "But he's dead, is he not?"

"Yugi!" a voice suddenly cried from behind them and they turned just in time to see Ryou come out of nowhere and embraced Yugi.

"Ryou!" Yugi cried.  "What are you doing here? How did you find me?!"

"I followed the ring!" Ryou replied with a laugh pointing to the once again still ring.  "I think it was tracking your Millennium Puzzle."

"Ryou how can you be here?!" Tea exclaimed causing Ryou to notice her and the governor for the first time.  "You were killed by pirates!"

"Bakura would kill anyone who tried to harm me," Ryou replied giving them a confused look as they returned his look with confused ones of their own.

"But what exactly are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Oh that!" Ryou replied with a laugh before looking nervously at Tea and Yugi's grandfather.  "Umm . . .can we go talk somewhere in private?"

"Sure," Yugi said and the pair started to walk off together when they were stopped by a towering figure.  "Commodore Ishtar!" Yugi exclaimed giving a small gasp.  "You frightened us!"

"Did I now?" the commodore asked with amusement before turning his attention to Ryou.  "Ryou wasn't it?" he asked with a sneer.

*~*~*

Back with the pirates, Malik had started to get bored watching the three of them fight and decided to talk to Ryou when he saw that the young white-haired pirate was no where to be seen.  "Ryou's gone!" he cried snapping the others back to reality.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked before taking off towards the party, the only place where Ryou could have gone with the others closely following him.

"Split up and try to keep a low profile," Yami ordered before they all rushed off in different directions.

*~*~*

"Yes, sir," Ryou nervously replied, Ryou never did like Malik's father.  "Remember? I grew up with Yugi and Malik."  As soon as Ryou said Malik's name, the commodore slapped him in the face.

"Never speak my son's name!" the commodore hissed as Ryou, Yugi, the governor and Tea stared at him in shock.

"Commodore! Retain yourself!" Governor Mutou snapped.  "You had no right to do that to Ryou."

"Why not?" Commodore Ishtar sneered.  "He's nothing but a common pirate!"

"And so is your son so you shouldn't be talking that way," a new voice said as Malik came strolling towards the small group, his arms crossed over his chest.

"YOU!" the commodore hissed drawing his sword.  "You should not have come back!"

"Please father," Malik scoffed rolling his eyes.  "You don't scare me anymore."

"You should!"

"Not with them standing behind you," Malik said with a smirk, pointing behind his father to where an angry Bakura and Marik were standing.

"I saw you touching my Ryou!" Bakura growled walking forward and grabbing the commodore by his shirt.  "Be thankful you aren't dead yet." With that Bakura roughly let go causing the commodore to stumble a few feet away.

"You're all animals who belong in the noose!" the commodore yelled at the four pirates while Yugi, his grandfather and Tea looked on.  "Guards!"

"Not good," Marik muttered as he and the others unshielded their swords.

"Stop this!" Yugi begged to his grandfather.  "They're my friends!"

"Governor do not listen! They came here to kill you and kidnap your grandson again!" Commodore Ishtar argued as many guards advanced upon the four pirates.  Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou quickly realized they were outnumbered considering that Ryou did not fight often and therefore did not have the skills of the others.

"Leave them alone!" Yugi cried stepping between the pirates and the soldiers.  "They're my friends!"

"Yugi!" Governor Mutou cried.  "Everyone lower your weapons!"

"Get out of here you little runt!" the commodore yelled grabbing Yugi and yanking him out of the way.  The guards then proceeded to surround the four pirates who reluctantly lowered their weapons.

"Take them away!" the commodore ordered as he shoved Yugi towards his grandfather.

"Nice seeing you again Yugi!" Marik playfully called as he was led away with the others.

"Grandpa you have to do something!" Yugi tried begging again as he followed his grandfather into their home leaving Tea in the yard.

"Yugi, I think you have some explaining to do," the governor calmly said once they were inside.  "How could you be friends with those pirates?"

"They're really not that bad.  They took care of Malik and I when we were with them.  They did kidnap us but once we were on the Duel Monster we were never their prisoners.  Malik and I gave ourselves up to protect them, so that they troops would not find them," Yugi softly admitted.  "I miss them."

"And we miss you," a new voice said a new voice said from a darken corner of the room.

"Yami!" Yugi cried rushing over to his love and they tightly embraced.  "Yami what are you doing here?! You shouldn't be here! You'll get caught like the others!"

"Yugi I couldn't stay away," Yami softly replied as he gently stroked Yugi's cheek while staring down into his big violet eyes.

"You?! You're that pirate captain that everyone is afraid of!" Governor Mutou exclaimed.  "Yugi get away from him!"

"Grandpa please!" Yugi begged turning back towards his grandfather.  "I love Yami!"

"What?!"

"It's true Grandpa," Yugi admitted with a sniffle as a few tears escaped from his eyes.  "We fell in love when we were aboard his ship."

"Impossible!" the governor exclaimed.  "He's a pirate!"

"It's true," Yami replied wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist.  Taking a few steps closer Governor Mutou saw the honestly written all over their faces.

"Yugi," the governor sadly began with a sigh.  "I took you in and raised you until you would not need me anymore.  And now although I'm not completely happy with it I realize it is time for you to go."

"Grandpa?" Yugi softly said.

"Just go," Governor Mutou replied with a sigh before forcing a smile.  "You have your friends to rescue do you not?"

"Come on Yugi," Yami softly said as he took a hold of Yugi's hand and began leading him away.

"Yami, was it?" the governor called after them causing them to both turn back around.  "Would you wait up a minute?" With a nod of his head, Yami sent Yugi to wait in the other room before walking back over to Yugi's grandfather.  "Take care of him."  With a wordless nod, Yami quickly turned away to rejoin his short lover, they had work to do.

*~*~*

"I get the feeling I've been here before," Bakura commented moments after the four of them were locked up in a jail cell.  Bakura and Ryou were in one cell and Marik and Malik were in another.

"Gee I wonder why?" Malik sarcastically replied as he leaned against the wall.

"This is also where we first met," Marik said to Malik with a playful smile on his face.

"I'm kinda not in the mood here," Malik replied.

"What are we going to do?" Ryou asked.

"There's still Yami if he hasn't already found Yugi and is now screwing his brains out," Marik reminded them all.

"We're screwed," Bakura replied with a sigh.

*~*~*

"This is the way," Yugi said as he led Yami by the hand through the dark streets.  Commodore Ishtar had figured he had captured all of the pirates and therefore the streets were empty from soldiers so the pair so the pair could make their way quick and safely through the town.

 "Why can't we just leave them?" Yami asked with a small moan.  "It may make those lazy bums work harder after a few days in jail."

"The commodore is going to hang them tomorrow!" Yugi reminded him with a cry.

"Oh.  Right."

"The faster we rescue them, the faster we can get back to the Duel Monster to celebrate our reunion . . . "

"What are we waiting for?!" Yami cried taking off.

*~*~*

"That's the one," the first guard said to the second pointing at Marik.  The two guards had shown up a few minutes ago and had been talking about Marik ever since.

"He's the one who turned the commodore's son against him? He doesn't look too tough," the second guard replied.  "We should teach him a lesson."

"Stay away from him!" Malik yelled as the guards unlocked their cell.  Unfortunately one of the guards over powered Malik and pressed a dagger up against his throat before Marik could react.  Marik then had little choice but to allow the second guard to tie Marik's hands together in front of him and remove him from the cell before the first guard rejoined them after releasing Malik back into the cell.

"This is going to be fun," the second guard evilly grinned picking up a whip.

"I agree," Marik replied as he pulled the Millennium Rod, that the guards had foolishly let him keep, out from his belt.

"What are you going to do with that?" the first guard laughed.  "Beat us to death?"

"No, this!" Marik replied with a smirk as he unshielded the dagger that was hidden in the rod. The blade easily cut through the rope that bound Marik's hand together and in a swift movement Marik stabbed the guard closest to him before ripping the dagger back out and slitting the other guard's throat.  Both guards slumped to the floor and Marik wiped of the blood on their clothes.  He then rushed over to free Malik.

"My hero!" Malik cried jumping into Marik's arms and passionately kissed him.  The pair only broke apart when they heard Bakura's impatient coughs.

"Get us out of here!" Bakura angrily growled causing the pair to separate and Malik to rush over to let them out of their cell.  All four of them then collected their swords from where they had been placed nearby after their capture.

"Lets get out of here," Ryou begged.  

"Ryou's right, lets go," Malik agreed.   The four of them began to exit the jail but they soon discovered that the commodore wasn't stupid enough to only have two guards watching them.  The room they had just entered was full of eight more guards.

"Great," Bakura muttered. The four pirates split apart so they could individually battle. Two guards quickly lunged at Bakura and he quickly blocked their blows with his sword.  The guards were no match for Bakura as soon as he went on the attack as he easily over powered them with his blows.  A kick to one guard stunned him long enough for Bakura to jab his sword into the body of the other guard, he then swung back around and slashed open the chest of the guard he had kicked to the floor before moving on to help the others.

Marik meanwhile was trying to handle three guards at once while Malik was fending off two more.   Marik was handling his own until he heard Malik cry out in pain.  Glancing at his love, Marik saw him drop his sword and grab his arm in pain as blood seeped out between his fingers.  The distraction was all that the guards needed to gain an advantage on Marik.  As Marik's sword went flying across the room, he pulled out the Millennium Rod determined not to go down without a fight and to take someone out with him.  To his surprise however all of a sudden the guard on the left had a sword sticking through the middle of him and a fist was flying through the air hitting the center guard on the head, knocking him out.  The surprise attack gave Marik a chance to burry his dagger into the chest of the remaining guard.

"Don't you know never to get in a fight without me around to help you?" an amused voice asked. 

"Yami!" Marik cried.  "It's about time you showed up!"  Glancing around the room, Marik watched as Bakura finished off the two guards who had been after Malik while Yugi kneed at Malik's side tending to his wounds.  As well Ryou stood over the body of the last of the guards with his sword bloodied.

"Is everyone okay?" Ryou asked as Marik made his way over to Malik and lifted his love up into his arms.

"I'm fine," Malik replied with a small smile as he snuggled against Marik.

"Lets get out of here," Yami said and the others were quick to agree.  Fortunately they made their way back to the Duel Monster without further resistance and soon set sail wanting to leave the area as soon as possible.

"You know I doubt if my father will be so willing to let us get away," Malik sadly said as he continued to lay in Marik's arms as he and the others stared at the retreating Port Domino.

"We'll be ready for him," Yami replied before heading off to his cabin with Yugi.  Bakura and Ryou also soon left for the night leaving the psycho blondes alone.

"Come on lets tend to that arm," Marik said as he carried Malik away to their own cabin.

THE END.


End file.
